


【周迦】La Petite Mort

by MiloHolic



Series: Sleep No More [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake Identities, Illnesses, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 太突然了，太意外了，和这数年里的一切猜测和设想都完全不同，他们就这么突如其来地见面了。如同从最深的梦境中走出的鬼影，又如同莱茵河上晨曦光中的罗蕾莱，他只是站在那里，什么也不做，就已经夺走了阿周那全部的心和魂。Sleep No More系列，最后一篇番外；时间紧接在《雨夜来客》之后La petite mort直译为“小小的死亡”，在现代常被人用于指代“看见某人或某物后情绪极度激烈/沸腾，以至于感觉自己的内心都死去了一点点”；这个短语也因故常常被用来描述爱情。
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: Sleep No More [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

他们在太阳下山的时候抵达了费城。

冬季的湿气很重，再加上刚刚下过一场大雨，郊外的路况十分糟糕，一路上异常颠簸，可阿周那还是设法在后座上睡了一小会儿。没有办法，他实在是太累了，只能这么将就一下。即便前一天晚上在新泽西彻夜无眠、筋疲力尽，可几乎是立刻、马上，他就不得不去面对那个他本来一辈子都不打算再见的男人。

因陀罗。醒过来之后，阿周那望着车顶，在心中反复咀嚼这个名字的发音，一阵厌恶混杂着些许感怀涌上心头。自称是他亲生父亲的男人，用短短几个小时毁了他半边生活的男人，却也是在某种程度上拯救了他性命的男人。距离上一次见面已经过去了快要四年，那时，他们大打出手、不欢而散，以至于时至今日，还有种尴尬冰冷的味道悬在空气中。但是在那之后，阿周那冷静了头脑，也找到机会和贡蒂好好谈了一番。如今，他变得比过去的自己成熟得多——参与到战场、加入野战医院也教会了他很多东西。至少现在，他自认为自己做出的每一个决定，都已经过了深思熟虑，其中就包括此行，答应去见这位血缘上的父亲。

时隔数年，阿周那终于接受了他是自己亲生父亲的事实。不过，这自然也不是什么感动的父子相认。他的赴会，他的来访，这整件事都是有前提条件的：仅仅是因为因陀罗宣称自己拥有与迦尔纳有关的情报，阿周那才会答应来见他。与此同时，他也对这个男人为什么会在这个时候突然向自己提起此事感到深深的怀疑与忧虑。

没错，阿周那至今仍然不愿信任他，同时，他也有充分的理由不去信任他。

黑色的汽车摇摇晃晃地驶入费城城郊的富人区，进入一座精巧公馆的前院。此处地段优越，颇受富裕家庭和房地产投机商人的喜爱：既可以容许私人土地主拥有更宽阔的个人空间，也不至过于偏远，可以让上流阶级们随心所欲地享用各种奢侈华丽、彰显富贵、合法或者不合法的娱乐方式。

远远望去，这座公馆颇具异域风情的圆房顶让它在这一带十分突出，一眼就能吸引大部分过客的目光，也昭示着其主人丝毫不在意旁人眼光、特立独行的高傲个性。附近的人半是喜爱，半是讽刺地给这座优美而独特的小房子起了个名字，叫做“圆帽子”（Round Hatter）。和阿周那的家乡英格兰在百年岁月中沉淀出的古老气质不同，美国的新贵们虽同样拥有着上百年的家世，却从不把它们当回事。这让阿周那感到不适——不，他并不以自己的家世为自豪，仅仅只是不适应这种随波逐流的态度而已。

天已经彻底黑了。阿周那从车上下来，谢绝了管家的邀请，耐心地等待罗宾按照指示停好车、再步行过来，然后才与他一同进入公馆大门。也许一般人会为侯爵大人这种与平常贵族不同的亲切态度触动，然而罗宾与他在军队里一同服役过一年有余，对自己这位尊贵朋友的别扭性格可谓是已经了若指掌。此时，平民狙击手的嘴角挂着一丝不以为然的微笑，早已在心底不动声色地揭穿了阿周那：他只是不愿单独一人去见因陀罗而已。即便在心底已经承认了那个男人是生父，阿周那依然还是这么地忌惮他。

而如此被防备着的因陀罗本人，则表现得平静而无辜，可谓是游刃有余。富可敌国的大老板可不是白白比阿周那多活了这三十多年的。带路的女佣为他们打开了二楼会客室的大门，身材高大的黑皮肤男人穿着一件晨衣，早已等在里面了。壁炉里生着旺盛的炉火，屋子里暖烘烘的，一个托盘正放在矮桌上，其中是一瓶威士忌和两个酒杯；其中一杯是半满的。很明显，有人来不及等客人到，就先自己开始享受了。

他转过身，意外地看着被领进来的两个人：“哦？你居然还带仆人来了。”

罗宾没有反应，甚至连尴尬的表情都没有。出身贫寒，他早已习惯了被人看不起了。阿周那却反感地皱起眉头，冷冰冰地回答：“罗宾不是仆人，是一位朋友。”

“是吗？你还交到朋友了？那可真不错。”因陀罗不甚在意地挥挥手，好像完全没注意到阿周那浑身是刺的态度，“诺拉，给我们的新客人拿个酒杯过来。——随便坐就好。有什么想喝的东西吗，先生们？”

不等他主动邀请，罗宾已经取下脖子上绿色的围巾，自行坐了下来。毫不介意这半凝固的气氛，他打定了主意无论发生什么，都不要亏待自己。阿周那还站着，摘掉了帽子，却还好好地穿着他的外套，脸上一副心事重重、随时准备夺门而逃的表情。罗宾看了一眼这对气氛诡异的父子，决定尽量降低自己的存在感。他礼貌地回答：“谢谢，我想威士忌已经够好了。”

因陀罗漫不经心地冲他点了点头，抬起下巴，把目光投向阿周那：“你变了不少啊，阿周那。听说你早就收到了我的信，抵达纽约也有一阵子了……看来，找到我的地方花了你不少时间？”

“鉴于寄信人是你，我总得花些时间评估一下，这一趟值不值得我出这个油钱。”

年长者发出一声刺耳的嗤笑：“还在心怀怨恨？你也差不多得了。都过去四年了，还有什么不能放下的？”

对这种故意往雷区里趟的行为，他血缘上的儿子完全无动于衷：“不好意思，因陀罗先生——我是为了你宣称自己所拥有的情报才答应过来的，并不想听你喋喋不休浪费时间。如果你没什么别的事要说了的话，我要告辞了。”

“真没耐心。这点倒是没怎么变。”因陀罗微笑起来，“要听实话吗？我只是想看看你最近过得怎么样罢了。”

阿周那给了他一个白眼，他迅速地在罗宾肩上拍了一下：“罗宾，我们走。”

“甚至不留下来吃个三明治吗？”罗宾满嘴嚼着食物，毫无紧张感地大声抱怨。阿周那不予理会，一边走，一边戴起帽子，脚步像生了风一般，转瞬就到了会客室的门前。这时，背后传来了因陀罗稍稍提高的声音。

“得了，三分钟的寒暄你都不能忍？——哪怕是为了迦尔纳都不行？”

果不其然，这句话成功地让阿周那停下了脚步。他侧过半张脸，用几乎和此前没有任何区别的冰冷表情盯着因陀罗，黑色的眼睛在帽檐的阴影下亮得吓人。他的生身父亲靠在窗台边，晃荡着酒杯，无动于衷地喝了一口威士忌：“别演戏了，阿周那。我也感到厌倦了，反正谁也没兴趣看这种虚情假意的父慈子孝。你连留下来吃顿晚饭都不乐意，我也不想看到你一直赖在美国不走。所以，为何我们不打开天窗说亮话呢？”

“是吗？你可算是能说点像样的话了。”阿周那转过身来，把帽子取下来，拿在手心里，“我倒是想听听，你有什么东西可以告诉我。”

“还是先从我的问题开始吧。不管你听说了些什么，现在，我才是这里的主人。”因陀罗将酒杯放在窗台上，“我想我必须向你承认，之前是我低估了你的韧性和执着。我很好奇，你究竟为什么穷追不舍了四年还不肯放弃呢？”

阿周那轻笑一声。那模样和因陀罗常常挂在嘴角的完美假笑竟然有异曲同工之妙：“四年？不，离四年还有些时候呢。”

“是这样吗？不好意思，我没在数着日子。”

“具体说来，是三年零四个月；再更具体些，是整整一千二百五十天。”他停顿了一下，“……从你告诉我，他已经消失不见的那一天开始算起。”

“我记得很清楚，那天我告诉你的是，迦尔纳已经死了。”

“你我都知道那不是真实情况。”

“你怕是完全疯了，才会说出这样的话来。”

“随便你，我也不是没被这么说过。但事实不容辩驳——迦尔纳还活着，我只是不知道他在哪里。”他深吸一口气，以愤怒而阴沉的眼神注视着眼前的男人，“他在哪里，因陀罗？”

“哈，真有趣。”因陀罗发出嘲讽的笑声，“几年前，你对我说，因为我没有亲眼看到迦尔纳被杀，所以没有资格说他已经死了。现在，我也可以把同样的话扔回给你：你又知道了？说得好像你亲眼看到他活下来了一样。”

他拿起酒杯，靠回窗台：“阿周那，西西里黑手党的法庭可不是省油的灯。他们本就以残酷出名，根本无情可容。父可以杀子，兄可以杀弟，一声令下要谁死，谁就没有活路。哪怕一时侥幸从刑场上逃脱，也会持续不断地遭到通缉和追杀。你的迦尔纳本就名声在外，警察也在悬赏他的项上人头。你觉得他要怎么活下来？——就算他真的找到了某种神奇的办法，与世隔绝，蛰伏了这么长时间，他又怎么可能轻易被你找到？”

阿周那丝毫不为所动，他反问：“你以为，你说的这些，我都不知道，都没有想过吗？”

“真的？那太可惜了。因为你表现得完全不像个深思熟虑的大人，反而像个不小心丢了心爱玩具的五岁孩子：躺在地上大哭大闹，不达目的不肯罢休，以为这样就可以如愿以偿。小孩子不能理解，世界不会绕着他转，丢了的东西找不回来。在我看来，你似乎强不到哪去。”

“很有趣的比喻。只除了一点：迦尔纳不是什么玩具，而是个活生生的、有感情的、会哭会笑会难过的大活人。”

“哦，这对我而言倒是个新闻。那么亲手把这个的大活人赶走的又是谁呢？”因陀罗直起身来，背着手，在温暖的房间里踱来踱去，冷嘲热讽，“自我感动，自我欺骗，阿周那——这种戏码我见得多了。事实上，我可以大言不惭地自称是这方面的大师，只是到了这个年纪，才总算能变得清醒一些而已。你所追逐的只是个无法忘怀的破碎影子，你从不了解他，不知道他有多么不堪，所以才会觉得你们之间还有些东西值得你费这么大力气去挽救……就当这是过来人的一个建议吧：别浪费时间了，回英国去。认清现实，放弃，然后继续自己的生活。”

多么诚恳、多么苦口婆心的一番劝导啊——对因陀罗，以及对置身事外的罗宾而言，或许都是如此。然而，阿周那的眼神却没有一丝动摇。他没有被激怒，也没有条件反射地开始为自己辩护，只是安静地把他的话听完，低头陷入沉思。

因陀罗并不急着要一个回答。他似乎对杯子里的那点残酒突然产生了很大的兴趣，一边摇晃着杯底，一边凝视着浅金色的涟漪，不慌不忙，慢条斯理。空气里突然安静下来，只有趁机吃晚饭的罗宾刀叉与盘子相触发出的清脆叮铃声。而后，一声轻笑打破了沉默，两位不明所以的绅士不约而同地抬起头，看到阿周那把帽子夹在腋下，表情倏然变得轻松，好像想到了一个绝顶有趣的笑话。他一步一步朝着因陀罗走去。

“你说得没错，我确实是个傻瓜——至少曾经是。”他和善地看着自己血缘上的父亲，那姿态和神情却不知为何，让人联想起伏身准备捕食的黑豹。或许这位悬壶济世的前军医确实有着对敌人一击致命的力量，只是并非用武器，而是用言语，“四年前，即便竭力抗拒，我还是被你愚弄了。这让我不得不花了很长的时间来弄明白这股直觉是怎么回事——弄明白你到底在对我隐瞒什么。”

阿周那死死地盯着因陀罗，因陀罗回以毫不退缩的注视。然而不知不觉，年长男人脸上的笑容已经消失了。

“擅长把自己粉饰成大善人的因陀罗先生，请你告诉我：四年前，在我的家乡设下那场阴险的赌局，真的只是为了以防万一吗？”他意味深长地停顿片刻，眯起眼睛，挑衅地看着他的父亲，“我已经知道，迦尔纳是你亲自安放在那里的棋子，可他不属于你，只是纯粹拿钱办事的第三方。假如一切真的如你所愿，迦尔纳就是活生生的证人。到时候，你准备拿他怎么办呢？”

落在阔口酒杯上的食指轻轻抬了一下，又放回原处。除此之外，因陀罗的脸上没有表露出任何不得体的情绪。他沉声开口：“你怎么敢这样指责我——”

“别着急，因陀罗先生，我还什么都没指责呢。”阿周那冷冷地打断他，“只说一半真话也一样是一种欺骗。你以为，我还和四年前一样是个好骗的愣头青，你给我设个陷阱，我就会自己钻进去？”

阿周那满含威胁之意地凑近过去，即便比因陀罗要矮上好几英寸，气势也丝毫不减。他一字一句地说着，心中的怒火和厌憎在此刻终于暴露无遗：“当时你设的是一个毒辣的死局，先生。假如他没有半途改变心意，假如他真的尽忠职守，完成任务，暗杀坚战和怖军，那么紧接着，为了给我脱罪，你会把迦尔纳当作真凶推出去顶锅。”他深吸一口气，“只有死人才不会泄密。你要把他送上绞刑架，以求这个肮脏的秘密永埋地底……他已经永远回不去了。打从一开始，你就没给迦尔纳留任何活路。”

“你真的以为，我不知道你现在在做什么——你真的以为，我还会相信你是‘一片好意’才不断劝我罢手，相信你会给出真实的‘情报消息’？”

于是，因陀罗也深吸了一口气。这对父子俩强忍自己心头怒气的样子简直就是一个模子里刻出来的。他缓缓转过脑袋，看向阿周那的深蓝色眼睛如同极地千年不化的坚冰：“这是我听过的最恶毒的揣测和污蔑。你该转行当小说家，阿周那，一定能大受欢迎。”

“哦，我亲爱的父亲，我多么希望我真的只是在编故事。”阿周那退后一步，嘲讽十足地说道，“你该庆幸这份毒计最终还是没能施行。不然，今天你和我之间必然有一个人要躺进坟墓里。”

听了这话，年长者忍不住噗嗤一声笑了：“好大的口气啊，小子。”他一口将残酒灌下，空杯放到一边，然而那杯子却没能站稳，从桌角滑落，砰地一声在地上摔了个粉碎。因陀罗不以为意，“四年前是我看走眼了，你果然骨子里还是流着我们家族的血。不过，这样真的好吗，孩子？虽然我很高兴你总算聪明了点……可从一个极端跳到另一个极端，对你可不是什么好事。”

因陀罗摇了摇头，自己都没意识到自己多么像是个面对反叛期儿子的无奈老父亲：“你大可不必把我想得那么坏。如果我真想搞什么事，可犯不着这样拐弯抹角。”停顿一下，他叹了口气，“没办法，既然你坚持要听真话，那我就直说好了——”

“别再这么掘地三尺地到处找迦尔纳了，你们这段关系本来就是个错误。就算他真的还活着，也一定不会再与你见面——因为，他其实是你的亲生哥哥。”

瞬间，空气凝固了。

无辜的旁观者罗宾瞪大了眼睛，一时间甚至忘记了咀嚼食物。阿周那比他的反应没好到哪儿去，他像是突然听不懂英语了一般僵在原地，满脸疑惑地傻站着，呆滞了许久。随后，阿周那后退一步，低声说道：“……你骗人。”

“难道贡蒂没有告诉你吗？……哦，我想她大概是知道了你们的关系，才说不出口……没关系，我不介意当恶人。”因陀罗摊开双手，露出胜利者般惹人讨厌的微笑，摇头晃脑，一字一句地说道，“迦尔纳是她在少女时代，在嫁到英国成为‘镀金新娘’之前，未婚怀孕生下的私生子。”

“……换而言之，恭喜你，阿周那，你在机缘巧合下，把自己同母异父的亲哥哥给睡了。”

沸腾般的怒意在阿周那浑身上下爆发开来，因陀罗稍稍后退了一些，准备应对冲动的年轻人再一次的诉诸暴力——见鬼，恐怕连一边看戏的罗宾都是这么以为的，他甚至已经准备跳起来制止阿周那了——可是，阿周那什么也没做。拳头放了下去，呼吸回归平稳，这股火山喷发般激烈的情绪最终还是被压了下去，他拿起帽子，最后一次戴回头顶。

“我先出去呼吸一下新鲜空气，罗宾。等你吃完了，就到外面找我汇合。”他拍了拍朋友的肩膀，语气冷淡，力道极尽克制，“没必要再听这些胡言乱语了。因陀罗疯了。”

因陀罗在他身后放声大笑：“没错，就是这样！走吧，快走！回欧洲去，那才是你真正属于的地方——回你那漂亮的大房子里去继续逃避现实吧！”

虽然笑声有些失控，但因陀罗并不疯狂。他只是真心觉得好笑罢了，而这让阿周那愈发恼火不已。他头也不回地离开了这座公馆，屋外的温度已经到了冰点以下，激烈的寒流引得生性怕冷的阿周那一阵发抖。罗宾并没让他等很久，他很快就从后面跟了上来，眉头紧皱，满脸担忧。

“你还好吗？”他问。

不，我一点都不好。他想，自己此刻的脸色一定非常难看。但是阿周那却说：“我没事。快走吧。”

罗宾是一个很知趣的人。阿周那最欣赏他的地方，就是不该追问时，绝不会多问。两个男人无言地钻进车里，空气冷得仿佛要结冰。阿周那搓了搓手，呆滞地看着罗宾动作熟练地做着汽车的预热工作。他什么也没想，他的脑子里一片空白。

而后，是他的朋友先叹了口气，轻声说：“我什么都没听到。”

“什么？”

“我只是被招待着吃了一顿晚饭而已。”罗宾稍稍提高了一点声音，但并不去看他，“我什么都没听到，什么也不知道。”

阿周那愣了一下，冷硬的表情终于变得柔和了一些。他低声说：“谢谢。”

罗宾回以一个理解的笑容：“我的朋友，你可一整天都没吃东西了。要去城里找家馆子放松一下吗？我知道诺里斯广场附近有家家庭餐馆，特别值得一去。”

“不。”黑皮肤的男人捏着鼻梁，回以一个非常虚弱的微笑，“我现在没什么胃口。”

司机位上的男人耸了耸肩，这也不是不能理解。三言两语之间，汽车的预热已经完成了，他把引擎发动起来，开出公馆门外。

“所以，现在呢？”

“嗯？”阿周那像是梦游一样，抬起头看着他。

“我是说，假如说你不想吃东西的话，现在我们去哪儿？”罗宾做了个鬼脸，“我的建议是，去城里找个地方住下。我急需一个火堆……也许还有一杯小酒。”

“什么，不是有威士忌吗？我还以为你喝了呢。”

“天哪，我才不要。如果他在里面放了什么东西，我们岂不是死定了。”

这些充满市井气的逗趣用词终于让阿周那笑了出来。他心烦意乱地挥挥手：“那就……在街角那盏路灯那儿先停一下吧。我得……我得想一想。”

罗宾转过头看着他，忧愁又爬上眉梢：“你……该不会真的信了那个老怪物的话吧？”

“嗯？”

“听着，他只是想恶心你而已，你明白的，对吧？这种屁话不能往心里去的。”

“当然，当然。”阿周那心不在焉地回答，“我只是……得透个气。那屋子里……味道太重了。”

他爱操心的朋友微妙地看了他一眼，最终还是在指定位置停住了车：“好吧。——不过我是不会陪你下去的，车里总比外面暖和。”

“谢谢。”阿周那松了口气，打开副驾驶座的门，双脚踩在了潮湿的地面上，“我马上就回来。”

也不知是哪个天才设计的这条街，在这种滴水成冰的冬夜，这盏路灯居然是方圆好几英尺之内的空间里唯一的光源。和英格兰的家乡不同，这里是新大陆的大城市，已经广泛使用上了电力。阿周那抬起头，呆呆地凝视着玻璃罩里的钨丝电灯。他长长地叹了口气，呼出一团浓重的白雾。

他对罗宾说了个无足轻重的谎。他并不是脑子里很乱，只是感到迷茫。

不，他不会那么轻易地相信因陀罗的话，这男人如今嘴里说出的每一个词，在阿周那耳中都需要被打上几百个问号。真正让他犹豫了的，是他所说的内容和贡蒂夫人态度微妙的重叠。

拜阿周那连续几年的漂泊生活所赐，他们母子已经有很长一段时间没说上话了。上一次联络时贡蒂提起了搬离英国的计划，但并没有说打算搬到哪里去。现在，阿周那甚至不能确切地知道母亲究竟在什么地方。

他知道，作为对方仅存的亲人，这情况听起来冷酷而生疏，可情况也的确如此。接受因陀罗是亲生父亲，就等于承认母亲曾经的背叛，四年前的事情逐渐成为一根扎在阿周那心口的刺。更不要说每一次他有意无意地提起迦尔纳，贡蒂夫人都会流露出难堪和欲言又止的神色。她什么也不肯说，可一定还有什么事瞒着自己——只是无论阿周那怎样追问，她都矢口否认，不曾松了口风，这让阿周那非常烦躁。于是，每次母子会面的结局几乎都是争吵、冷战和哭泣。在任意一方决定让步之前，他们最好都别再见面了。

……而真相竟是这样的吗？

黑发的青年抬起头，望向孤寂的星空，闭上双眼，再度长长地吐出一口气。这个可能性，阿周那的确没有想过，但事实上，他并没有很惊讶，也没感觉有多受打击，这让他自己都感到意外。简直就像是有什么人已经事先警告过他一样。无论如何，他都不会像那个男人希望的那样，产生动摇、放弃寻找，就此灰溜溜地回欧洲去。阿周那甚至不需要用上所谓的直觉就可以知道——假如真的在这里半途而废，他一定会后悔终生。

只是，明明决心已定，明明朝着终点越走越近，未来却越发地扑朔迷离。迦尔纳难道早就知道这件事了吗？在那个夜晚之前，那股异乎寻常的疏离和沉默又有了新的理由。他有十足的理由对阿周那避而不见，而阿周那究竟该怎么办？他可以找某个方法，远远地看到他一眼……可接下来呢？想想看那些不堪回首的过往，想想看立在他们之间的无数隔阂……他曾经那样坚定，想要一直和他在一起。可如今，难道真的只能一言不发地离开吗？

那怎么可能？这些年下来，阿周那已经完全明白了，自己从来就不是什么“静静在一旁沉默守护”的深情角色。假如得不到真心所望，他就必定不得满足。已经离得这么近，却不得不空手而归——哪怕只是念及此处，心底都好像有一锅沸水在躁动。不，这种选择是绝不可接受的。他想要真正与迦尔纳相见，想要那双美玉般的青绿色眼中倒映出他的影子；他想要抱住他，想要亲吻他，感受他的热度……还有那么多想亲口告诉他的话……

阿周那烦恼地按住额头，各种思路在他的脑中互相冲突。四年过去，他真是越发贪心了。是上千个夜晚的思念，逼得他几欲发狂。这样一位出了名聪明的绅士，一时竟然也被团得如乱麻一般。他站在寒风中，用他最擅长的方法，冥思苦想地折磨自己，浑然不觉一个身影自远处款款而来，从旁默默接近。

“……周那！阿周那！”

等到他意识到有人在叫自己的名字，对方已经非常接近了。前军医几乎原地跳了起来，条件反射就去摸腰间不存在的防身武器。什么也没摸到，他早已离开了战场，动作也尴尬地停在半空中。然而，就在这时，他看清了眼前站着的人的面容。难以置信的震惊爬上阿周那的脸庞，他张了张嘴，甚至一时叫不出眼前人的名字。还是对方朝着他微笑了一下，再一次向他打了声招呼。

“傍晚好，阿周那。……好久不见了。”裹着一件厚厚棉衣、长发如缎的德罗帕蒂拎着一把长柄伞，歪歪脑袋，谨慎但友善地说道。


	2. Chapter 2

德罗帕蒂——曾经差点成为他的大嫂兼侯爵夫人，又差点成为他的未婚妻兼侯爵夫人的女人。阿周那最后一次看到她时，她正准备远赴欧洲，踏上属于自己的征程。如今，她看起来比四年前要成熟了一些，端庄的脸上挂着从容的微笑，没有一丝惊讶。与她相比，阿周那就失态多了，年轻的侯爵像个傻瓜一样在原地支吾了好久。在这种时候、这种地方遇到故人，不仅意外，还很尴尬。过了老半天，阿周那才局促不安地笑了一下：“呃，你好，德罗帕蒂……好久不见？没想到会在这里遇见你。真巧啊。你最近还好吗？”

非常完整的客套话，但是，这位英国姑娘却没有像个真正的英国人一样接招。她抿了抿嘴唇，笑意也随之溶解。德罗帕蒂看似随意地扫视了一下四周，将一绺头发撩到耳后：“谢谢，我挺好的。不过，我们在这儿碰面，大概不算是个巧合。”

阿周那皱起眉头：“不好意思？”

她轻轻地摇摇头：“我知道这个要求有点突然，不过，你们可以送我一程吗？”

“什么？送你去哪里？”

“去我工作的地方。距离这里没有多远，顶多二十分钟。”她语速很快，一双大眼睛看起来十分恳切。没有哪个男人可以拒绝这样的请求，“等上路了，我再告诉你细节。”

这话说得，好像阿周那已经答应了一样。事情发展得太快，她把他给搞糊涂了。阿周那伸出一只手，试图稳住这个雷厉风行的女人，再多追问一番，可德罗帕蒂已经越过他，打开了后座的车门。她看了阿周那一眼，一直温柔的声音突然带上一丝强硬：“上车，阿周那。时间不等人。”随后便低下头，在后座上坐下。

——这到底是怎么回事？突然遇到新的伙伴，又突然被她扔在路上。

抬头看看，德罗帕蒂已经和罗宾交谈了起来，那样子有些熟悉，索姆河野战医院里整天和士兵们打交道的护士也常常这样。借着路灯，他看见她的脖颈边，有一截棉衣没能挡住的白色领口。原来棉衣下穿着的是护士制服——不管她究竟经历了些什么，逃家的贵族大小姐都确实有认真地完成自己曾向阿周那描述过的梦想。这让他感到一阵宽慰。黑头发的年轻人摇摇头，绕到一边，爬进了副驾驶座。

车上多了一位美女，罗宾很明显兴致高昂了起来，他开心地对阿周那说：“嘿！阿周那，你怎么不告诉我——”

“开车。”

“开车！”

两个人异口同声地对他说道。罗宾瘪了瘪嘴，缩起肩膀，小声咕哝着“好吧，好吧”，开始手动换挡。黑色的汽车亮起车灯，在夜晚的街道上缓慢向前行进。

离开因陀罗所居住的富人区之后，德罗帕蒂十分明显地松了口气。阿周那从后视镜里看到她靠在椅背上，几乎缩成一团，压低的脸上是无法掩盖的忧心忡忡。很明显，有什么事正令这位美丽的女士感到困扰。他开口问道：“你还好吗？”

“嗯？”德罗帕蒂抬起头来，她有些心不在焉，“啊，没事。我很好。”

“发生什么事了？我以为你会留在欧洲工作。”

“哈哈，世事难料。我还挺喜欢这儿的……至少在这里，我不用担心父亲和兄弟会突然派人抓我回去。”

“所以，你打算留下来？”

“如果一切顺利的话，我会的。”她叹了口气，“虽然我想去更大的医院，不过眼下我更需要这份工作。它薪水更高。”

“你现在不是护士吗？”

“很接近吧，硬要说的话，比较像是私人护理。”

“原来如此。莫非，你在这种冷死人的晚上出门到处乱晃也是因为这个？”

“这也是没办法的事。有几样东西，只有附近的杂货店才有卖。”她停顿了一下，“而且，我听说阿周那会来……所以特意走了几分钟过来，错过了最后一班公交车。”

前座上的两个男人对视了一下，阿周那非常确定，罗宾和自己脑子里的想的事情一定完全不同；他还可以确定，如果这人敢把自己在想什么说出来，他就要原地掐死他。好在罗宾什么也没说，只是给了他一个意味深长的笑容，被阿周那瞪了回去。

“你是特意过来一趟的……所以你刚刚才说，我们在这里碰见不能算巧合。”阿周那有些迟疑。

德罗帕蒂坦坦荡荡地点头：“没错。我知道这听起来有点奇怪，但我只是寻思，我总得试一把。”

“为什么？你是有什么麻烦了吗？”

“不，不。这件事和我本人无关。”她低下头，闭上眼，面露愁容，“我想找你谈谈，已经想了有一段时间了，给你写过几封信，但从没收到过回信。”

“抱歉，我这几年里一直在四处旅行，什么也没有收到。”

“我想也是。”她抿紧嘴唇，右手指节敲击着自己的眉心，“你知道‘梵斯’吗？”

“不知道，从没听过。”

“我认为他可能认识你。”

“是吗？我一点印象也没有。这个‘梵斯’是什么人？”

“他是我的病人。”

“你的病人？……你说你在做私人护理，护理对象就是他吗？”

“是的。因为他的情况非常不好，自身生活都成问题，需要专人陪护。”

“为什么不直接送他去大医院呢？”

“问题就在这里：我不知道。我的雇主宁可花大价钱去买医生、租借医疗器械，也不肯把他往医院里送。我不知道原因，这让我很抓狂。如果真的发生什么事的话，我甚至——”

正在开车的罗宾插嘴进来：“那么，德罗帕蒂小姐，你把你的病人长什么样子向阿周那老爷描述一下不就行了？说不定能让他想起点什么。”

主意确实是不错，但是德罗帕蒂抬起脸来，看了一眼窗外的风景，低声说道：“不，没有那个必要……反正快到了，我直接带阿周那去见他就行。”

不失为一个方法，只是越发让人摸不着头脑。就在两位男士茫然地面面相觑的功夫里，他们到了。

这里是比起刚刚的城郊富人区更加偏僻的位置，几乎已经到了乡间；放眼望去，除了黑黢黢的树林、草丛、山丘和远处的农田外，竟然再看不到什么东西。若不是阿周那相信德罗帕蒂，他甚至会以为自己是被她骗了。一条孤独的小路通向一片孤独的庭院，在其中伫立着一座砖红色的三层小楼，从花园、阳台到停车位，一应俱全，甚至还通了电，一看就是有钱人的手笔。假若在天气更加明媚的时候拜访，这里一定能成为一座十足惬意的度假屋。罗宾甚至还在一边吹了个口哨：“真舒服。”

德罗帕蒂明显已经对这座突兀的精致小楼习以为常。因为视角限制，阿周那并不能像她那样清楚地看到小楼的全貌，他只看到她趴在车窗上，表情突然变得犀利起来。然而，他还没来得及仔细询问，这姑娘就手脚麻利地打开车门，从后座上冲了出去。

她一边奔跑，一边大声呼喊，一头长长的黑发仿佛跳起舞来：“梵斯！……梵斯！你在做什么啊！天这么冷！你跑到外面来做什么！”

回答她的是一个温柔而低沉的模糊男声：“因为，帕蒂小姐，你一直都没有回来……”

阿周那不知道发生了什么，只得嘱咐罗宾稍等一下，自己也连忙下车，想要查看一下情况——而后，他就这样愣在了原地，保持着两脚刚刚落地、即将关上车门的姿势，仿佛时间突然停止了一般，久久无言。

一个色素稀薄、几乎要融入夜色的男人，穿着单薄的病号服，站在打开的大门边，低头同德罗帕蒂交谈。

他本就纤瘦，如今更是比记忆中的模样更加憔悴，瘦得简直是皮包骨头；他在微笑，白色的头发略显凌乱地披在颈间；他抬起头，看向阿周那，青绿色的眼埋没在阴影中，暗暗的，看不出半点神采。如同从最深的梦境中走出的鬼影，又如同莱茵河上晨曦光中的罗蕾莱，他只是站在那里，什么也不做，就已经夺走了阿周那全部的心和魂。

“迦……”

嘴唇和声带都在一齐发抖，仅仅是这样随意的一瞥，就压得阿周那几乎喘不过气来。太突然了，太意外了，和这数年里的一切猜测和设想都完全不同，他们就这么突如其来地见面了。阿周那迎着他的目光，像是直面枪林弹雨般，脸色苍白，手脚发麻，不知如何是好；不知道怎么说，怎么做，甚至不知道自己该怎么想。

但是，近在眼前的迦尔纳，却对这位故人的到来没有任何反应。他眨了眨眼睛，向德罗帕蒂询问：“嗯？那里……有什么人在吗？”

“那是……”德罗帕蒂回过头去，看着呆若木鸡的阿周那。她犹豫了，“那是……好心送我回来的一位先生。”

“是吗？那得好好感谢人家才行。”迦尔纳说着，伸出右手，在门边轻轻地摸了一下，似乎是想要下台阶，但不扶着点什么就不行。这个动作让阿周那如遭雷击，而德罗帕蒂连忙拦住了他。

“别乱来，梵斯！啊，我的老天爷，你在发烧……你自己都不知道吗……”

尽职尽责的德罗帕蒂说着说着，就生起气来，她连身后那两个被她晾着的男人都顾不上了，一边数落着，一边蛮横地把迦尔纳往屋子里推。后者虽然是男性，却根本拗不过她，只得连连说着“我真的没事”，无奈地跟着她的节奏随波逐流。大门在眼前缓缓阖上，阿周那如梦初醒地走上前去，可是已然来不及，迦尔纳的身影再一次消失在门后。门关闭了。

停止跳动的心脏重新开始在胸中搏动，年轻的侯爵一下被抽干了所有的力气，连站也没办法站稳，只得像个醉鬼一样跌跌撞撞地朝着那扇门扑过去。门已经锁上了，没有钥匙，从外面根本无法打开。阿周那握着那只顽固不化的门把手，甩动了两下，力道失控，几乎是要把它碾碎自己在手上。内心一团乱麻，仿佛有无数怒涛在皮肤下奔流，想从这具躯体中爆发，可最终，他能说出的话却气若游丝，几乎一出口，就完全消湮在夜晚的寒风之中。

“让我见他……”呆滞的，绝望的，恍然的低语，仿佛在恳求，又不知道是在恳求谁，“我得在他身边……我要……我必须……”

心脏剧烈抽痛，仿佛自己要把自己撕成碎片，阿周那连自己的样子在外人眼里有多么疯狂也浑然不觉，只是怅然若失地站在门边，犹疑不决。一只手拍在他的肩上，猛地唤回他的注意力。罗宾不知何时从驾驶室里出来了，他戴着帽子，站在友人身后，脸上写满了深深的担忧。

“阿周那，阿周那！”他大声呼唤着，连一贯吊儿郎当的调侃式称呼都忘了加上，“嘿，别再折磨那扇可怜的门了，你会把人家吓坏的。”

可是，阿周那什么也听不进去。他像是着了魔一般摇着脑袋，声音里带着一丝哽咽：“我必须进去。我……我得看看他。他的眼睛……罗宾，迦尔纳的眼睛……”

“迦尔纳？”罗宾睁大双眼，“你说……那是迦尔纳？那个‘梵斯’？”

“是他……真的是他。”

“真的吗？”手从阿周那肩头滑下来，罗宾皱着眉，对他摇头，“你这一天累得要死还什么都没吃，晚上光线又这么暗……你怎么确定是他？说不定是你看错了呢？”

“不！”他大吼一声，几乎把罗宾吓得跳起来。阿周那抬起眼睛，他很快就意识到自己的态度不该这么情绪化，英俊的面容上露出忧伤的神色，“抱歉。我只是——”

罗宾挥挥手，表示自己并不介意，但眉头却皱得更深：“你知道我怎么想吗？我觉得，你只是需要休息。”他拍拍阿周那的肩膀，“走吧，我们回城里去，找个地方喝点小酒，休息一晚，明早再过来问个清楚。”他耸肩摊手，“既然已经知道要找的人在哪里了，时间就不打紧了。整顿一下再来又何妨呢？”

然而，阿周那的态度却没有丝毫松动。他坚定地摇了摇头，肩膀的线条紧绷着，双眼深沉如墨，好像随时准备投身战场一般。

“你先走吧，明天在城里吃过了早饭再来找我。”他低声说，“我要留在这儿。”

“阿周那——”

“我必须留在这儿。”阿周那摇着头，自言自语般说着，“你不明白，罗宾。我已经找了迦尔纳快四年了……整整一千多天。假如我不搞清楚……假如我一转身离开，他就又不见了的话……”

……那么下一次，我又得再过多久才能见他一面呢？

他说得没错，罗宾确实无法理解。他看着阿周那这副伤心得语无伦次的样子，也摇着自己的脑袋，还想继续同他争辩。而就在这时，门打开了。

德罗帕蒂走了出来，看着争执不休的两位男士，眉头紧锁。她大概已经听到了他们的对话，虽不知听到了多少，但并没有追问什么。她只是简单地说：“没关系的，罗宾。把他交给我吧。”

“可是，德罗帕蒂小姐——”

她摇摇头，以对话到此为止的气势，抱起双臂，斩钉截铁地说：“让保密协议见鬼去吧，反正看都已经叫你们看到了，我本来就打算跟阿周那谈谈——当然，最好是单独谈。”

他们的目光交汇了一会儿，仿佛在进行无声而温和的较量。最后，罗宾叹了口气，举起双手，向态度强硬的护士小姐认输。他后退几步，冲阿周那点点头：“那我们明早见。”随后便大步流星走向汽车，沿着这条孤僻的小道原路折返了回去。

看着他离开，阿周那心里对自己看似不羁却十分忠诚的朋友满怀歉意。德罗帕蒂低着脑袋，神情复杂，看不出在想什么。她转身朝里走去，一边走着，一边偏偏脑袋，示意阿周那赶紧跟上：“进来吧，我打算先去一趟厨房，要一起来吗？”

亲爱的女士，这根本不是请求，而是命令。在寒风中吹了大半夜，又一整天没吃东西的侯爵大人这才后知后觉地感觉到身体的不适。他老老实实地跟上德罗帕蒂，大门在他的身后再度关闭。

无论是在梦中，还是在现实，阿周那都无数次幻想过，当这一刻终于来临时，自己会有多么兴奋、多么激动、多么如释重负。然而事实上，这些情绪，此时的他一个都没有，取而代之的是更多的问题，和深深的忧思。

他跟着德罗帕蒂，走进一片黑暗的一楼客厅。或许是因为有病人在其中疗养，小楼陈设舒适、考虑周到，就连通往二楼的楼梯，都带有视力障碍人士专用的便利设施。阿周那一不小心碰到它们，又像被火烫到一样缩回了手，他抬起头，恳切地凝视着德罗帕蒂的背影，小心翼翼地问：“所以，他的眼睛真的……？”

德罗帕蒂偏过半边身子，露出一个不安的侧脸：“……很不幸，没错，梵斯是真的看不见了。”

就像是被戳破的气球一样，阿周那顿时变得垂头丧气：“怎么会这样……”

“我只被告知这是某次意外重伤的后遗症，并不知道详情。”她不住地摇摇头，语气里暗含着许多不满，“这几年来我们一直都在积极寻找治疗方法……但目前为止，仍然一无所获。”

说着，德罗帕蒂熟练地打开开关，黑洞洞的厨房顿时亮了起来，隔壁锅炉房里传来的热量让这一方小天地暖烘烘的。她看到台上放着几样简单的点心，重重地叹了口气：“……谢天谢地，我都要饿死了。”

既然这里有食物，那么很显然，除了德罗帕蒂和迦尔纳，这里还住着其他人。他们并不想冒着弄醒这些人的风险打开大灯，而是就这么在厨房里简单地吃了一顿饭。德罗帕蒂把唯一的椅子让给了阿周那，她坚持道，因为他才是客人，可阿周那却暗暗想着，谁知道呢？自己未必是个受欢迎的客人。

德罗帕蒂吃下一块糕点，抬起眼睛，严肃地看着他：“所以说，你确实认识梵斯。”

“迦尔纳。”阿周那味同嚼蜡地吃着，低声纠正她，“我不知道，但他告诉我的名字是……迦尔纳。”

她点点头：“也许你才是对的，我其实一直怀疑梵斯只是个假名。”犹豫片刻，她又问，“介意告诉我吗？你们两个人……到底是什么关系？”

阿周那抬起头，用一种难以解读的哀伤眼神无言地看着她。

德罗帕蒂哽了一下，挥挥手，悻悻地说：“……算了，忘掉这个问题吧。”

黑发的年轻人又低下脑袋。此时，他已经全没有了刚刚站在门前时那种疯狂的气势，反而像一只失魂落魄的小狗：“他在这里待了多久了？”

“两年多。再过几个月，就满三年了。”她回答着，将吃得干干净净的盘子放到水槽中，“外面有沙发，你可以先休息一下。我要到三楼去一趟，看看梵斯的情况，顺便告诉他你来了。知道有人来看他，梵斯一定会——”

“等一下！”阿周那突然打断她。德罗帕蒂投来疑惑的目光。这位甚至见识过世界大战这等人间炼狱的年轻侯爵脸上，竟然流露出再明显不过的恐惧和张惶，“不要……不要告诉他。”

“阿周那？”

“不要告诉他我来了。”

黑发的姑娘大惑不解：“为什么？”

阿周那张开嘴，却什么也没能说出来。该怎么回答呢？他怕得简直浑身都在发抖。侯爵大人的脑袋上，悬着一柄削肉如泥的断头刀刃，而手握绳索的人，就躺在这座小楼三层卧室的床上。他太害怕了，曾经在绞肉机般的战场上也不曾畏缩的年轻军医，此时却想落荒而逃。没错，迦尔纳才是那个有气无力、伤痕累累的孱弱病人，可那又如何？不需要发号施令，只需要一次皱眉，只需要一声叹息，只需要一个谴责难过的眼神——他仍旧可以瞬间杀死阿周那。

然而，事已至此，不可退缩。阿周那将脸埋在手掌中，狠狠地来回摩挲了两下，努力从空落落的心头挤出一点勇气，轻声对德罗帕蒂说道：“拜托你了。我……我不知道该怎么面对他。我……”

如此的语焉不详明显没有说服德罗帕蒂，可她也没有再追究下去。即便到底没有当成阿周那的大嫂，她仍然对他有着姐姐式的包容。干练的护士小姐抿起嘴唇，无奈地点了点头，轻声说：“好吧。我知道了。”

他如释重负地松了口气，这才发现自己手心里全都是汗水。德罗帕蒂双手插兜，走出厨房，照旧示意他跟上。

“今天晚上大概不会很好过。”仿佛在喃喃自语，又仿佛在对他抱怨，她往楼梯上爬着，头也不回地说，“梵斯在发烧……这么冷的晚上，他不该擅自出去的。”

“他经常这样吗？情况有多糟糕？”

“大多只是低烧，但我也不确定情况有多糟糕，比起发烧，或许旧伤带来的疼痛更难以忍受……但愿不会导致更严重的后果。”稍作停顿，“我已经让他吃了药先睡了。可你才是医生，不是吗？……你不是应该亲自去检查一下？”

“请不要取笑我了……我做不到。”阿周那露出一个难看的苦笑。

德罗帕蒂摇摇头，仍忍不住笑着调侃他：“我印象中你总是个天不怕地不怕的孩子，阿周那……我都不知道，你竟然也会这么……胆小。”她叹了口气，“总之，以防万一，我会整晚在梵斯的房间里陪护。我的卧室就在他隔壁，今晚你可以睡我的床。”

阿周那点点头，耳根不由自主地红了。他摸摸鼻尖，犹豫地问：“可以问一个问题吗？”

“嗯？”

“你为什么会认为他认识我？迦尔纳……有提起过我吗？”

“哦，提得可多了。只是他自己未必知道。”德罗帕蒂已经快要到三楼了，她回过头，意味深长地看了他一眼，“荒郊野地的安静夜晚，连根针掉在地上你都能听见。我来的这两年多里，有的时候……尤其是梵斯生病发烧的时候，我会听见他在夜里呼唤‘阿周那’这个名字。”

“我并没去问过那到底是谁，他也没对我说过什么，但这个梦魇始终不曾离开……梵斯只是反复地、不停地祈求那个人，求他不要离开。”

他甚至不记得自己是怎么走进卧室里去的。阿周那打开电灯开关，映入眼帘的是朴素整洁的房间：单人床靠在墙边，椅背上挂着备用的制服和几件冬衣，书桌上摆着一面镜子、零星化妆品和一些医学书籍。书页上密密麻麻地写着各种笔记与脚注，德罗帕蒂在工作之余，依然在为自己的未来奋斗不休。

但是阿周那并没有那个余裕去为她感到欣慰，他像是灵魂出窍了一般机械地做着睡前的准备，而后关灯，躺在床上。

这一天过得实在是累极了，几乎是立刻，周身的疲倦感就涌了上来。然而，他却睡不着。

孤身一人的夜晚也是往昔回魂之时，对此刻的阿周那而言，尤为如此。德罗帕蒂最后说出的话刺激起了许多回忆，只要闭起眼睛，就仿佛已置身于三年前。在对所有真相浑然不知、以为自己遭到背叛的盲目怒火中，他对迦尔纳蛮横地施暴，满心都是报复的快感。那时，阿周那意气上头，只顾着鲁莽泄愤，现在却只想跪下来求更年轻的自己住手——不要再伤害他了，不要再折辱他了。你都做了些什么啊！他连一丝一毫都不舍得伤害你，你却用这种方法回报他……

聊是如此，在这一切之后……他却还是希望你不要离开。

他也多么希望自己没有离开。他愿意付出一切，只要可以回到那个雨夜……

毫无意义的悔痛戛然而止。正如德罗帕蒂所说，在这样安静得万籁俱寂的夜里，哪怕是一根针掉在地上的声音也清晰可闻。阿周那稍稍回过神来，用手肘撑起身体，瞪大眼睛，以为自己出现了幻听：薄薄的墙壁另一侧，传来了梦呓般的低声呢喃。有人正在呼唤他的名字。

“阿周那……阿周、那……”

原来是这样。大概是为了随时掌握病人的情况，又不至侵犯隐私，德罗帕蒂的床隔着两间卧房的墙壁，紧紧挨在迦尔纳的床边。她也正是因为如此才能听到这些神志不清的梦话。

在每一个与死神顽强搏斗的夜里，迦尔纳都是这样呼唤着阿周那的名字吗？——呼唤着这个背叛了他，抛弃了他，给予他承诺，又把他推回地狱里的男人的名字？阿周那不知道该如何是好，一股只有独处时才会浮现的、难以言表的悲恸和难过攫住了他的心和肺，疼得他几乎喘不过气。是啊，原来迦尔纳从不曾改变过。时至今日，即便被摧残至此，他仍是阿周那唯一的宝物，唯一的归处。

良久，年轻的侯爵才抬起手臂，将发抖的指尖轻轻放在洁白的墙壁上，温柔得仿佛一个吻，一个拥抱，好像这样就可以碰到墙壁另一侧的人，又生怕把他碰碎了。黑皮肤的青年轻声回答：“……我在这里。”

“阿周那……”

“我在这里。”

“阿……周那……”

“……我在你身边。”

一声又一声，他轻声呼唤，而他轻声回答，再无其他。窗外又下起大雨，模糊的梦呓也渐渐平息下去。他不知道迦尔纳是否可以听到自己的声音，也不清楚自己是否希望他能听到。明明离得这样近，不过一道墙、几英寸的距离，却遥远得如同天各一方，遥远得令人筋疲力尽。阿周那捂住双眼，将额头靠在墙壁上，无声地哭泣起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “梵斯”这个假名来自迦尔纳的乳名，ヴァスシェーナ前两个音节的变音  
> 这个名字在中文里常用的翻译是“富军”，但为了贴合欧美背景，在此一律采用音译


	3. Chapter 3

雨下了一夜，在天蒙蒙亮的时候才停歇；而后，稀薄但温暖的晨间阳光透过没拉拢的窗帘缝投射在地板上。今天竟是个冬季里难能可贵的晴天。

阿周那在上午七点三十分准时醒来。对一个不知何时就得鏖战通宵的军医而言，有一张温暖舒适的床，没有炮弹和呻吟哭泣当白噪音，还能睡到这会儿，已经足够奢侈了。他翻身下床，开始做起床的准备，洗脸池前的镜中照出一张英俊而憔悴的脸。纵使身体得到了充足的休息，精神上的疲惫仍旧难以消弭。胃就好像即将要面对一场死伤无数的恶仗一般难受得七上八下。阿周那将冰冷的水浇在脸上，强迫自己振奋起精神，整理仪容。这时，卧室的房门被敲响了。

“这位客人，你醒了吗？”

一个陌生的女声，听起来像是一位上了年纪的妇人，并不是德罗帕蒂。阿周那打开房门，外面站着一位仆妇打扮、模样和善的中年妇女，看到阿周那，她友善地微笑了一下。

“早饭已经准备好了，德罗帕蒂小姐在餐厅里等你。她说自己有些话想说。”

阿周那点点头，尽量压低自己的声音：“谢谢。”他颇为顾虑地看了一眼迦尔纳的房间，那扇门仍然是紧闭的，从早上开始，就没有一丝声响。

“……正好，我也还有些问题想请教一下她。”他说。

阿周那沿着楼梯下到一楼，看到天井中落下的阳光正好洒落在小小的餐厅里，照得这栋小楼一片光明，宁静美好。而德罗帕蒂正靠在椅背上，一封封地读着信。她没有化妆，穿着得体，但非常随意；脸色虽不凝重，却写着和阿周那相去无几的疲惫，看样子昨晚她过得也不轻松。身边的小桌上放着吃干抹净的盘子和一杯冒着热气的咖啡。真是没想到，这么偏僻的地方，也会有信送过来。

听到动静，德罗帕蒂转过头来，迅速将信件压到桌上：“早上好，阿周那。”

“……早上好。”即便她动作这么快，阿周那还是看到了信封上的标记。只要是从事他们这一行的人就绝不会认错，那是费城最大的公立医院的印章。前军医假装自己什么也不知道，若无其事地挪开了视线，德罗帕蒂面前的小桌上还放了一人份的早餐，明显是为他准备的：两块司康饼，浅棕的炸土豆，金黄的炒蛋。他深吸一口气，这才感觉到自己的肚子已经饿得咕咕叫了。

德罗帕蒂顺着他的目光看过去，友善地微笑：“不好意思，库存的肉刚好用完，只能拿这样的东西来招待你了。”

这当然不符合旧大陆贵族的尊贵身份，可阿周那完全不在意。比起索姆河战场上的军用粮食，这已经非常丰盛了。他拉开德罗帕蒂对面的椅子坐下，对此不置一词，心中明显有别的事让他忧虑不已。他皱着眉头小心翼翼地问：“所以，情况如何了？”

“你在说梵斯？那大可放心。”德罗帕蒂将手中的报纸工整地折好，放到一边，明显早已预料到了他会开门见山直接询问迦尔纳的状况，安慰地说道，“本来一时间还不知道会怎么样，可烧在半夜退了，没有新的不良状况。他不会有事的。”

听到这份保证，阿周那才总算松了口气下来。他低下头，拿起餐具，开始吃起自己的早饭来。

她默不作声地看着他，嘴角带着一丝微笑。阿周那被她盯了好一会儿，才抬起头来，回以不解的目光：“请问，为什么要看着我笑？”

“没什么，我只是很高兴你看起来气色好多了。”她摊摊手，态度坦诚，“看你昨天那个样子，我还以为我给自己找了什么不该找的麻烦。”

阿周那放下咖啡杯。其实早餐红茶更合英国人的口味，但新任侯爵可没那么挑剔。他谨慎地回答：“你是在说……那个‘保密协议’的事情。”

不是疑问句，而是肯定句。德罗帕蒂有些吃惊，大概是没有想到他在昨天那么混乱的情况下，还能记住自己无心的一句话。她抿起嘴唇，手指敲击着桌面，一言不发，表情变得微妙起来。

阿周那把她的反应解读为有所顾虑：“如果说我留在这里会给你带来麻烦的话……”

“什么？不，这不是个多大的问题。”德罗帕蒂摆摆手，“我毕竟不是正规的医护人员，只是在战地医院里学到了相关的知识而已。保密协议对我约束力有限。”

“真的不要紧吗？”

“放心吧。我也是有我自己的考量，才会主动去找你。”她叹了口气，忧虑的神色爬上眉梢，“我只是……不太知道该从何说起。”

阿周那对她点点头：“那么，我有个提议：从先回答我的问题开始，你看如何？”

“嗯？什么问题？”

黑白分明的双眼认真地凝视着她：“昨天晚上，费城城郊的富人区……你为什么会出现在那里？”

“我告诉过你的，因为只有附近的杂货店才——”

“德罗帕蒂。”

阿周那以强硬的口吻打断了她的话，黑发姑娘抬起头，睁大了眼，看着这个愁眉苦脸的英俊男人。

“拜托了。”他以温柔的、恳求的，谁也无法拒绝的语气诉说，“……德罗帕蒂，请不要对我撒谎。”

德罗帕蒂脸上的表情就好像被人迎面扇了一巴掌。她避开目光接触，尴尬地抚摸着后颈，极力压抑下询问“你怎么知道”的冲动，长长地叹了口气：“……好吧。”

“我之所以会到那个街区去，确实不是为了梵斯，是为了我自己。……因为我的工作要求之一，就是自行到那里去领取我的报酬。”

“这么说来，你的资助人住在那里？”

“没错。不过，我没有同这位先生见过面。虽然他负担梵斯的一切费用，可似乎对梵斯的状况漠不关心……就好像自己只不过是在做慈善一样。而这也是我一直以来不能理解的地方：与此同时，也确实有人要求我定期汇报梵斯的状况，并根据情况不断提出新的要求、请来新的医生，表现得非常关切。但那并不是那位住在富人区里的神秘资助者，而是别的人。”

“原来如此，资助者和相关人士竟然是不同的人……那么，你知道那位相关人士是什么人吗？”

“我不知道。根据要求，我只能邮寄信件进行书面汇报，而收信地址不在费城，在纽约。”

“所以，你的意思是，在迦尔纳留居此处的两年多时间里……没有任何人在你和他的面前现过身，而你也不知道这一切背后是什么人在运转？”

“事实上，我可能真的知道点什么……就在不久前，我去过纽约一次，出于好奇心，我特意绕路去收信地址所在的位置看了一眼。然后我发现，那是一家社交俱乐部。”

“社交俱乐部？”阿周那皱起眉头。曾在布鲁克林街头混迹的罗宾对他提起过，寸土寸金、人多眼杂的纽约城中，黑手党常常以社交俱乐部作为活动据点，避人耳目——这个想法只是一闪而过，他并没说出来。德罗帕蒂不需要知道这个。

“是的。不过我只敢站在远处偷偷望一眼。四周有不少抽着烟的黑衣男人走来走去，可怕极了。”黑发姑娘点点头，指腹压在右边的太阳穴上，“我没留很长时间，你懂的，只有几分钟，不想被当作可疑人物。但在离开之前，我注意到了一个人——”

“——他从一辆黑色的轿车上走下来，立刻就有人为他撑伞避雨。个子很高，皮肤很白，有一头颜色很浅的金发和一对蓝色的眼睛：一个模样出众、风度翩翩的男人，看样子可能有五十多岁了。虽然同样穿着一身黑色的衣服，可是……我说不上来，他就是有哪里不太一样。”

“你知道他是谁吗？”

“我不知道。”

“既然如此，你可以确定他就是给你指派工作、听取你汇报的人吗？”

德罗帕蒂看起来矛盾且犹豫，她摇着头：“不，我不能确定。我不知道自己看到的是什么，也不确定我想不想知道……我毕竟只是因为需要钱而受雇于人，这些都不是我该管的事情。”

“我明白了。谢谢你告诉我这么多。”阿周那点点头，适当地后退一步。出于尊重的心态，他并不想显得太过咄咄逼人，“那么，还有最后一个问题。”

她抬起头。

“你在领取自己报酬的时候，听说了我会拜访的事情，所以一直在那里等着我。”他深吸一口气，“所以说，你的资助人，是住在‘圆帽子’里的人吗？”

或许是因为他的用词，或许是因为他的态度，德罗帕蒂感受到了阿周那身上燧石迸裂的火星般微弱的敌意，虽并非向着她，却仍旧让她犹豫。可最后，黑发姑娘还是选择实话实说，她缓慢而坚定地点了点头：“是的。”

阿周那肉眼可见地松了口气，突如其来的敌意消失了。他将手肘撑在桌上，双手捂住脸庞，发出几乎是有些神经质的低沉笑声。

“……阿周那，你还好吗？”她担心地询问，也许是害怕自己一不小心说错了什么，又让阿周那突然发起疯来，但他没有。他已经找回了自己的冷静和自制力。这位大部分时候里都谦和有礼的年轻人止住笑声，把手拿了下来，以迅雷不及掩耳之势恢复到正常的状态。

“抱歉，我有一点失态。”他腼腆地笑了笑，端起咖啡杯，“这么说起来，好像一直都是我在对你追问个不停。让我再一次为自己的失礼道歉……女仆说你也有事情想跟我谈，是什么呢？”

然而，听到他这么问，德罗帕蒂的眉头皱得更紧了。心性坚定的姑娘也端起咖啡杯，把半张脸藏在杯沿后，眼神闪烁，语气犹疑：“这个嘛，关于这件事的话，其实——”

“——帕蒂小姐？”

突然加入的第三个声音，瞬间攫住了两个人的注意力，随后是一声低低的惊呼。德罗帕蒂吓了一跳，连忙站起来，而阿周那的动作更快，起身时用力过猛，甚至带倒了身下的椅子。他一个箭步冲到楼梯边，将一脚踩空差点跌下楼梯的人稳稳地接在怀里。

“梵斯！”直到这时，德罗帕蒂才找回自己的声音。敬业的护士听起来又气又恼，“你怎么又擅自跑出来了！”

“抱歉，抱歉，脚滑了一下。最近不知道是怎么了……我平常没有这么笨拙的。”再一次受到斥责的迦尔纳脸有些红，他一手撑在当了他人肉靠垫的阿周那身上，却无暇顾及他，只是连连对气恼的德罗帕蒂道歉。

好瘦，好轻，靠在他怀里的白发青年简直比一具骨架好不到哪去，难以想象这个人在这些难熬的日子里受了多少折磨和苦痛。他抬起头，浅淡的微笑拘谨而戒备，比宝石还要美丽的双眼黯淡无光，让阿周那心中剧烈地抽痛：他已经看不到他，也认不出他来了。

“谢谢你。”迦尔纳礼貌而疏离地说，更用力地推了一下，示意他不必一直这样抱着自己。

阿周那张了张嘴，喉咙却像坏掉了一样说不出一个字来。他机械而恋恋不舍地松开手，让迦尔纳离开。

德罗帕蒂十分自然地接过病人的手，帮他站稳。抬起头来，她发现阿周那的眼睛自从迦尔纳出现的那一刻起，就没有从他身上离开过。即便她素来不是个好奇心很重的人，也已经觉察到了点什么。黑发姑娘抬起一边眉毛。

“不好意思，帕蒂小姐，这位先生是你的朋友吗？”迦尔纳低下头，轻声问道。

“……可以算是吧。”她迟疑地回答，抬起头，递给阿周那一个眼神，示意他配合自己，“他的名字是……基利蒂。”

“原来如此。”迦尔纳点点头，接受了这个回答，“他是来替阁下（Don）办事的吗？”

这个问题让阿周那皱起眉头，但德罗帕蒂没有听懂，她有些不明所以地说：“你在说什么啊？他只是个偶然来拜访的朋友罢了。比起这个……”她谴责地拍了拍迦尔纳的手臂，“我的好梵斯，艾略特夫人都已经帮你把早餐拿上去了，你想活动一下身体，就不知道先跟她打声招呼，让她带你下来吗？”

“艾略特夫人”想必就是那位敲了阿周那门的仆妇的名字了。迦尔纳摸了摸被她打过的地方，小声咕哝：“我有叫她，但没人回答……我想她可能是出去晾衣服了。”他听起来有些不服气，“没关系的，我一个人也可以。”

“哦，那刚刚差点从楼梯上摔下来的人是谁？”她严厉地反问，“昨天烧才刚退，你怎么又开始乱跑了？”

“我只是想出去走走。”迦尔纳据理力争，“连续好几天，不是阴就是雨，好不容易出了太阳……”

“不行。不可以。这可是冬天，就算有太阳，外面也还是冷。”

“那么，我把大衣穿上？”

“还不是一样要吹风？说不行就是不行，你老老实实给我在屋里养两天！”

“可是——”

像是小学男生和他的家庭教师一样，他们两个你来我往地争吵，完全不顾旁边还傻站着个不知所措的阿周那。吵着吵着，德罗帕蒂就付诸行动，要直接把迦尔纳往楼上拉，可后者却打定了主意要跟她作对，扶着楼梯栏杆，死活不从。赖在地上不肯走的柴犬也不过如此了。身体状况不佳并没让迦尔纳的精神受到太多损害，他似乎比以前还要更倔强、更固执、更难说服了，这多少是件好事。但是作为一个医生，阿周那必须同意德罗帕蒂的判断。他看着这僵持不下的两个人，无奈地叹了口气，摇着头脱掉外套，搭在椅背上，一边大步流星地走过去，一边将衬衫袖子卷到肘部。而后，他借着自己的怪力，顺势把耍赖不肯听话的迦尔纳拦腰抱了起来。

“……！！！”

他已经尽力把动作放得温柔，可人生第一次的公主抱还是把迦尔纳吓得浑身僵硬。因为突然之间失去了平衡，眼睛又看不见，他在慌乱下抱住了阿周那的肩，过了好一会儿才反应过来这是发生了什么。而此时，阿周那已经开始抱着他往楼上走去，甚至连刚刚还在和迦尔纳大吵大闹的护士小姐都只能站在原地目瞪口呆地看着这一切。阿周那侧过头来，对她眨了眨眼睛，德罗帕蒂这才如梦初醒，一溜小跑跟上他们。

“……既然是病人，就要好好听医生的话！”她大声说着，自作主张地为这场没头没尾的争执划了句号，语气上却似乎多少有些底气不足。迦尔纳白皙的脸上浮现出血色和一丝恼意，没有再继续闹脾气。而阿周那小心翼翼地偏过头，避免自己的呼吸落到他的身上。

直到这时，怀里抱着这个骨瘦如柴的男人，他才终于有了找到迦尔纳的实感，这么多年以来——一千多个日夜以来的寝食难安终于告一段落。虽然还有许多悬而未决的问题，可阿周那还是久违地感觉，自己真的可以放心了。

这时，他还不知道，自己即将面对的是怎样令人心痛的难题。

他们在开门的时候遇上了晾衣归来的艾略特夫人，三个人合力将迦尔纳运送回了卧室。即便又瘦又轻，迦尔纳依然是个成年男人，搬运他上楼是件不轻的体力活，可阿周那一声都没吭，甚至似乎还有点享受。这间卧室大概就是主卧，比隔壁德罗帕蒂的房间大上一倍不止，甚至还自带了盥洗室。房中布置一半非常舒适，体贴地为视障人士准备了各类设施，就连尖锐的桌角都被仔细地包了起来，另一半则活像手术室或者病房，一看就是德罗帕蒂的功劳。他将迦尔纳放在松木地板上，扶着他站好，动作极尽轻柔，这时阿周那才发现，这位被严格保护着的病人甚至连鞋袜都没穿。真不知道他是怎么想的。

“……真的没有必要，我自己也可以走。”迦尔纳还在难为情，低着脑袋小声嘀咕着。

德罗帕蒂根本没理睬这句话。黑发姑娘越过这两个缠缠绵绵的大男人，招呼着艾略特夫人，一起动作麻利地收拾着各类散乱的东西。她抬起头问道：“吃过早上的药了吗，梵斯？”

“吃了。”

“不，你没吃，你这小撒谎精。”她伸出手，晃了晃药瓶，“里面还剩6片，我亲自数的。”

“好吧，我确实没吃。”迦尔纳自暴自弃地摇着头，“反正也没有用，吃和不吃有什么区别？”

“……”德罗帕蒂没说话，神情却骤然变得微妙起来。伶牙俐齿的姑娘难得没有选择呛回去，而是收起药瓶，改变了话题，“去洗个澡换身衣服吧，梵斯，你昨晚可是出了一晚上的汗。”

“为什么？我又没有什么地方要去。”

简直就像小男孩闹别扭一样难对付。但德罗帕蒂并不介意，反而迅速地微笑了一下：“这个嘛，我们来做个交易——你老老实实地把自己洗干净，我就让你到外面去呼吸一下新鲜空气。”

“真的吗？”

“当然，你得把冬衣都给我穿好。全套。”

“没问题。”

“那就这么说定了。”德罗帕蒂转过头，对站在一边的仆妇礼貌地说，“艾略特夫人，麻烦你看着他。”

随后，她递给阿周那一个暗示的眼神，迅速而小声地说了句“我有事得告诉你”，随后便拉着一步三回头的黑发年轻人走出了卧室。一走出门，德罗帕蒂的脸上就露出忧愁的神色，轻松的氛围迅速散去。她拖着他走了好几步，直到确定主卧里的人绝不可能听到他们谈话的内容，才放开了阿周那。

“不让他吃药也没关系吗？”他有些茫然地问道。

她摇摇头：“梵斯说得没错，不吃也没关系。”停顿片刻，“你觉得他看起来怎么样？”

“除了视力障碍和明显虚弱的身体，其他的都比我想的要强。”阿周那诚实地回答，然而德罗帕蒂毫无反应的样子却让他也忍不住皱起眉头。这似乎不太对劲，“怎么了？发生什么事了？”

“什么也没发生才是最大的问题。”

德罗帕蒂长长地叹了口气，一只手揉着太阳穴，秀丽的眉毛紧紧地绞在一起，看上去满心烦恼。

“实话实说，把你带到这里来，我的确打破了很多规定。如果被人知道了，我也不确定自己是否需要为此付出代价，但我这么做是有原因的——我已经无法再坐视不管了。我不知道他的‘阿周那’是不是你，但如果有个精神支柱在身边，说不定他就能挺过这一关。”

“梵斯看起来还不错，的确如此，因为他不曾放弃，是一个真正的斗士。可事实是，梵斯随时都有可能突然倒地不起。情况非常糟糕，过去的所谓‘意外’造成的伤害几乎是不可逆的，它们一直在损害、蚕食他的身体。我们用各种药物和激进的疗法续了他两年的命，梵斯非常努力，非常配合，可他还是在不断地衰弱下去。这是无法隐瞒的，他自己也知道自己快要落败了，所以他才会如此沮丧。”

“也许哪一天，他会就这么睡过去，然后一切就结束了—— **他再也不会醒来** 。”

“这样下去，梵斯必死无疑。最乐观的估计是，如果一切顺利，他可以再活一年，但也就仅此而已。”

“阿周那，梵斯——迦尔纳要没有时间了。”

——两小时后，罗宾和阿周那一起站在屋外，无助地靠着车门望天。

两人嘴里都叼了一根烟，好像两条被扫地出门的小狗。对罗宾这种街头长大的孩子而言，吸烟就和呼吸一样自然，可对阿周那就不一样了，这还是他第一次看到作风严谨的前军医抽烟。平民狙击手看向自己身份尊贵的朋友，那张毫无表情的英俊面容下，藏着他人难以体会的万千愁绪。

他把烟头丢在脚下碾灭：“所以说，真的是因陀罗老爷把迦尔纳藏在这里的。”从烟盒里再抽出一根烟，“难怪他那么急切地想赶你回去。”

阿周那吐出一口烟，低声骂了一句不宜明文写出的脏话。

虽然有些不合时宜，罗宾还是忍不住笑了：“注意措辞啊，侯爵大人。”

“只是不甘心罢了。”阿周那头也不回地回答，“那个混蛋差点又骗了我一次。”

“姜还是老的辣。”罗宾摇头叹息，点燃手中的烟，“其实我很好奇，他明知道你找迦尔纳找得这样辛苦，为什么还刻意要瞒着你……不，现在还有更重要的事情要操心，没错吧？”

“是的。”阿周那也叹了口气，也将烟头扔在脚下碾灭，“因陀罗的事情可以先放到一边。”

“迦尔纳的身体状况，有什么法子可想吗？”

“我不知道。假如那么多医生都想不出有用的办法……我也不会对自己的运气抱有太大的希望。”

“所以呢，你下一步打算怎么做？……难道就此离开吗？”

“不。”阿周那挪开目光，“我要留在这里。”

“为什么？”

“因为我不想离开。”他只是简单地这么说，“德罗帕蒂告诉我，两周之后，会有一位医生来访……做最后的尝试。在那之前，我都要留在这里。”

“等一下，我没搞错你的意思吧？你这一生都在受别人照顾的小少爷，现在居然想去主动照顾别人吗？”

“就是这个意思。”这调侃的语气让阿周那偷去不满的一瞥，“你也别高兴得太早，我还有事情要你帮忙呢。”

“没问题。你是老板，你说了算。”

“第一件事，是帮我去城里买些东西送来。我已经列好清单了，不必在意，不是什么了不得的东西，一些生活必需品而已，还有购置两套衣服……要平民一点的，我现在的样子太引人注目了。”阿周那一边喋喋不休地说着，一边从大衣内侧掏出一张折好的便签纸来，递给罗宾，抬起眼看着他，“第二件事，是把德罗帕蒂送去费城，她会在城里留一段时间。”

罗宾猛地抬头，冲着他皱起眉头：“不好意思？”

“这没什么值得吃惊的吧。她自己不是也说过吗，她一直想去大医院工作。可以理解，那里毕竟更有前途。”阿周那耸耸肩，说道，“今天早上，她收到了一封来自费城最大公立医院的邀请信。我认为她值得这个工作机会，恰好我也有个当全科医生的朋友在那里工作，就给她写了一封推荐信，让她可以争取一下自己想要的未来。”

“她就答应了？”

阿周那点头，无奈地笑了一声：“其实还没有……不过我会想办法的。有几个人可以直接拒绝这样一个梦寐以求的、改变自己人生的机会呢？”

“真的没问题吗……这样的话，这里岂不是只有你一个人留下了。”

“哦，我求之不得。但很可惜，我不是一个人。”他将冰凉的双手插进兜里，露出轻松的神情。可在此情此景下，阿周那脸上的微笑竟然也显得决绝得吓人，“这里还有一位夫人在帮忙……我不清楚德罗帕蒂是否也意识到了，但这位夫人绝不是什么普通的仆妇。她是个监视者。我只是还没弄清，她监视的究竟是德罗帕蒂，还是迦尔纳；她背后的人又是哪一位——因陀罗，还是那位神秘的‘相关人士’。”

“你们的世界真可怕。”罗宾真诚地评价道，“但我不是在说这件事。我真正的意思是：你一个人留下来，好的，但是然后呢？”

“……”

笑容像退潮一样从阿周那脸上消散。他一言不发，低头盯着地面，好像突然对自己的脚尖萌生出了浓厚的兴趣。

罗宾此时在做的事情，就像是站在街边的小女孩，无所畏惧地揭开皇帝新衣的真相。然而他还是把这刀子般尖锐的质问继续说了下去：“你看到了迦尔纳，就像着了魔一样走不动路；你要留下来，陪在他身边，甚至连他看不到你，对你的真实身份毫不知情也一点不在乎……我能理解，我真的能理解，我不明白的是，这究竟有什么意义？”

“谁能保证他会好起来？你自己也说了，谁都不能，除非奇迹发生。假如到最后他还是只有一年的寿命呢？到时候你要怎么办？就算你能抛下一切，在这里陪伴他，两周……见鬼，哪怕整整一年呢，一直到他咽下最后一口气——你能做的所有事，无非也就只是徒劳无功地看着他慢慢走向死亡而已。这样真的没问题吗？”

“你花了这么长的时间，走过这么多地方——阿周那，你难道就准备欣然接受这种结局吗？”

“当然不是！”阿周那低吼着，可用力攥紧拳头想要压低的音色中仍然出现了失控的音调，“你以为你说的这些我都没想过吗！跟你说的这些……和我花了多少时间，多少精力都没有关系，可以的话，我也想把他治好！让他能像以前那样自由地四处走动，让他能用那双眼睛看着我，哪怕最后的结局是他依然不肯原谅我也好，可是……”

——可是，阿周那又能怎么办呢？这个世界总是太大；而留给他们的机会，又总是太少了。

罗宾不再说话了。这位耿直而忠诚的朋友一同低下了头，眼中满含愧疚，难过，与令人气恼的怜悯。良久，他才迟疑地开口：“抱歉，阿周那。我不是……”

“……没事，你不用道歉。我知道的，你没有恶意。”阿周那整个人都委顿了下来。他垂头丧气地摇了摇脑袋，一手拍在朋友的肩膀上，一手捂住脸庞，遮挡了所有的表情，“就这样吧。还是照着老规矩，你把我交代你的事情给办好，剩下的全部交给我就行。这两周时间，你就在费城等我一阵吧，我会联络你的。……哈，不过，你这样八面玲珑的人，肯定也不会无事可做就是了。”

“……哦，知道了。”

阿周那也许是想说个玩笑，活跃一下气氛，可罗宾完全没有笑出来，反而给了他一个白眼。这个人讲笑话的本事也太差劲了。

于是，前狙击手皱着眉头，看着阿周那走上台阶，朝门内走去，那样时刻举止优雅得体的男人，此刻的背影看起来疲惫得活像是在一夜之间老了十岁。他看不到他的表情，从那样冷静的声音中也听不出半点痛苦和悲伤，可一股不甘心的感觉依旧从心底油然而生。那不是为了阿周那，不是为了他付出的金钱、时间和努力，仅仅是一种极为单纯的“这不公平”的感想，它在罗宾脑中扎了根，生出一股无解的愤慨之情。

若是平常，这位不羁的退伍军人一定宁可被一枪打死，也不愿让人听到自己竟然在说些神神叨叨的蠢话。所以此时，他也只能以这种方式，为这对命途多舛的苦命鸳鸯献上自己的祝福。

“不要输啊，阿周那。”罗宾咬着牙，看着那扇已经关闭的门，声音压得极低，几乎不可能被除了他之外的第二个人听见，“……你一定不会输给这种蛮不讲理的命运的。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，我好狗血【

过去的他一定做梦也不会想到，事情竟然会变成这样：阿周那终于找到了他的爱人，他失而复得的迦尔纳，却因为可耻但合理的怯懦，而无法向虚弱又失明的他说出自己的真身。于是，他只能以这种方式陪在他身边，满腔的思念与愁苦几乎要撞破胸膛，却无法化为具体的声音——他甚至不敢叫他的名字。因为只是看到迦尔纳抬起脸，用那双照不进一丝光的无神双眼茫然地扫视四周，阿周那就失去了所有的勇气，痛彻心扉。

德罗帕蒂最终接受了他的提议，准备前往费城。或许她已经看出了，这两个男人之间有些不同寻常的东西，可擅长保守秘密的护士小姐最终什么也没说。有限的好奇心——比起医护经验和冷静的头脑，这大概才是她能够得到这份工作的真正原因。

午饭之后，一切准备就绪。经过了前几次的惊吓，迦尔纳在旁人的再三要求中，不情不愿地坐在了轮椅里。虽然小楼里到处都有为轮椅设置的方便设施，可他到底还是没能出去。黑发姑娘单膝跪到他的身边，安抚性地拍打着他的胳膊，轻声叙说着目前的状况。她心中饱含愧疚，所说的也并非全部是真话，剩下的都是为了卖阿周那一个人情而编织的谎言。迦尔纳几乎没有多少反应，只是安静地听着、点头，毫无芥蒂地接受了一切，并给予她感谢与祝福：从今天开始，她将要离开，而剩下的事情，将由“基利蒂先生”接手。

她亲吻了他的脸颊，就此别过，起身时，她给了阿周那一个忧郁的眼神。而后，她关上大门，拖着箱子和罗宾一同离开。阿周那扶着迦尔纳的轮椅，神色复杂地看着眼前这一切。虽说大言不惭地说出了要在这两周里照顾迦尔纳的话，可他必须承认，自己其实没做好心理准备——这也太蛮干了！手心发汗，心脏怦怦跳，脑中一团乱麻。他在原地纠结地胡思乱想着，却是迦尔纳率先开了口。

“所以，你也是苏利耶阁下（Don Surya）的人吗？”他稍稍偏过头，语调平淡地问道。

突如其来的提问，让他一下愣住了。阿周那还记得，在刚刚知道有人前来拜访时，迦尔纳就问过这个问题。德罗帕蒂明显听不懂其中含义，可年轻的侯爵却非常在意——苏利耶，如今，这位神秘的“阁下”（Don）终于有了具体的姓名。可迦尔纳到底在说谁呢？

此时的沉默不言，当然会被视作默认。迦尔纳叹了口气，自行从轮椅里站起来，离开。

“不是不能理解。阁下为我做了这么多，督查一下情况，也无可厚非。”他的语气里听不出悲喜，唯有十分的诚恳、歉意，与一丝落寞，“……只是，我似乎活不到报答阁下的那一天了。真是非常抱歉。”

这位被认为无法料理自己生活的残疾人越过阿周那身边，独自离开；而后者握着空轮椅的扶手，一时愣在原地。从动作上可以看出，迦尔纳早已对这座小楼的构造、什么地方摆放着什么东西了如指掌。聊是如此，上楼对失明的他而言仍不是一件易事。他伸出一只纤长细瘦的手，去触摸楼梯的栏杆、寻找方向；衣袖滑落下来，露出白皙的手臂和手背——和记忆中相去无几的美丽形状，如今却遍布着即便愈合也无比狰狞的众多伤疤。

阿周那猛地清醒过来。身体比脑子反应更快，他本人甚至还没有生出什么明确的想法，双腿就已经自己动了起来。他快步走上前去，抓住迦尔纳的手腕，拉回他的注意力。

“不要说这种话。”冲动之下，他压低声音，用多少有些古怪的美国口音对迦尔纳说，“我来是想救你的。”

接下来的一切，都像是变成了慢动作。白发青年打了个激灵，他抬起头，瞪大了眼睛，茫然的视线从握住他手腕的冰凉掌心，挪到阿周那的脸上。呼吸逐渐变得急促，声音却反而变得轻柔；他是如此小心翼翼，好像以为自己在做梦，好像在畏惧下一刻现实就会重新降临。

“基利蒂、先生……？”

阿周那犹豫了，心底和大脑都空落落的，失去的勇气到底还是没有复苏。这是个错误。他无法向迦尔纳说出自己的真实身份，他还是做不到。

“……基利蒂，就行了。”他艰难地回答，觉得有些喘不上气。那个伪装的假名落在舌尖的触感非常陌生，可他还是硬逼着自己把它说了出来，“我也会叫你梵斯的……没有必要对我那么客气。”

“梵斯”这个称呼让迦尔纳浑身都震了一下，他摇摇头，露出自嘲的微笑：“抱歉，我还以为……不，没事，是我失态了。基利蒂，是吗？既然你都这么要求了，我就不客气了。”

迦尔纳轻轻地把手腕从阿周那手中抽走，皱起眉毛，若有所思地继续说道：“基利蒂，你说，你想要救我……所以，这也是苏利耶阁下的意思，对吗？这可真是……无以为报的大恩。我很想说我一定会还这个人情……可是，我除了这条顽固的性命，已经什么都没有了。”

不，不是，这不是什么阁下的命令，和其他任何人都没有关系，救你是我自己想做的事情——很可惜，迦尔纳看不到阿周那拼命摇头的样子。最后，年轻的侯爵只能笨拙地转移话题，不愿再听到这些自怨自艾的话语。

“外面还出着太阳，也没有起风。”语调温柔，声音轻缓，想要声嘶力竭却只能委曲求全，无比努力地伪装，“梵斯，你不是想出去走走的吗？……我去把冬衣给你拿来。”

不得不承认，多年养尊处优、不曾照顾过除自己以外的什么人的生活，有时确实会让侯爵大人显得缺乏常识。他硬生生地把迦尔纳里三层外三层，裹成了个粽子。白头发的青年艰难地在围巾、帽子和棉衣的围剿中给脑袋找到足够的空间，皱着脸委屈地抱怨：“好挤……”

阿周那愣是装作没听见，只是在心里庆幸现在的他看不到自己脸上憋笑的表情。这座小楼里遍布方便残疾人活动的便利设施，可唯独门口楼梯没有。阿周那不得不故技重施，先把轮椅放到楼梯下，再将迦尔纳抱过去，这一次，白发青年表现得相当配合，或许是因为物理意义上行动不便的缘故，他终于没有露出那副受惊吓的猫的样子。就这样，临时上任的前军医，仗着自己此时看护人的身份，半推半拉地把迦尔纳带出了门。

已经快要下午三点了。正如他此前所说，屋外一丝风也没有，阳光明媚，万里无云；在这样的天气条件下，哪怕是再无聊的乡村风景，也能被衬托得山清水秀。空气冷得好像要结冰，但冬日阳光带来的稀薄暖意仍然令人身心舒畅。迦尔纳抬起头，澄澈的碧蓝天空映照在无神的青绿色瞳中。他什么也看不见，无论眼前光景是美还是丑，迦尔纳能够依赖的都只有自己的想象力而已。聊是如此，他还是迎着阳光，露出一个心满意足的微笑。

于是，沉默不语，只管推轮椅的阿周那放慢了自己的脚步。迦尔纳仰头“看”着天空，而他在后面一言不发地看他。毛线帽的帽檐边漏出一截调皮的白发，随着轮椅的摇摆轻轻晃动，他茫然地想着，迦尔纳的头发已经长得这么长了。

他不说话，反而是坐在轮椅里的人先开了口。迦尔纳微微侧过脑袋，或许是因为不确定阿周那在哪里，他并没有看向他，只是茫然地注视着虚空，脸上仍然挂着一丝似有若无的笑意。这让他看上去宛如一尊美丽的人偶。不过也不难看出，迦尔纳现在心情不错。

“这么说来，我好像还是第一次听到你开口说话。”

“……是吗？”

“是的，所以我吓了一跳。你的声音，很像我以前的……一位故人。”

阿周那狠狠地咬了一口脸颊内侧的肉，努力控制着自己的声音不要发抖：“……原来是这样啊。”

“我还以为……以为自己是在做梦。”迦尔纳回过头去，声音逐渐低下去，“然后我才想起来，他不会用美国口音。不就算他可以学会……这里也是美国。我一定是疯了，才会认为你是他。”

“为什么？”

“因为他的家在欧洲。身份尊贵，家产丰厚，有朋友，有家人……虽然历经了一些不愉快的事，但终归可以挺过去。说不定，他现在已经结了婚，娶了贤惠的妻子，有了健康漂亮的孩子，家庭美满。这才是配得上他的体面生活。他没有理由千辛万苦跑来见一个病恹恹的残疾人。”

不，不是这样的，这些事情都无所谓。无论你是生病了，还是残疾了……只要你还活着，那就比什么都好。阿周那咬紧了牙关。诚然，迦尔纳所说的这种“平凡的幸福”，侯爵大人只要伸伸手就可以拥有。旧大陆上大多数的贵族子弟，无论他们年轻时怎么想，最终都还是会回到这条路上。可是，那又怎么样呢？——阿周那已经非常肯定了，那不是自己想要的生活。

冲动之下，他恳切地低声说道：“可是，他没有你，不是吗？”

“不好意思，你说什么？”

“我说，可是你不在他身边。”阿周那深吸一口气，“……你怎么就知道他过得快乐呢？”

这番话让迦尔纳陷入沉默，而他的沉默令阿周那心痛。他想要传达的东西有很多，可他从没有想过冒犯他，或者令他难过低落。最后，迦尔纳只是垂下肩膀，轻轻地叹了口气。

“基利蒂，我不清楚你的职业。但既然是苏利耶阁下派来的人，那你也应该知道，我过的都是什么日子。”他的语调云淡风轻，“你觉得我可能给他带去真正的快乐吗？——我自己都不知道快乐是什么。”

“可是没有你，我也不知道什么是快乐。”——这句话差点自行冲出来。可阿周那终于还是寻回了一点自制力，他把这险些破口而出、会败露身份的话紧急塞回肚子里，闭起双眼，深吸一口气。

没听到回答，迦尔纳自嘲地笑了一声：“不过，你说得也对。我已经好几年都没有见过他，此刻甚至不在他的身边。我怎么能随随便便下定论说他过得如何呢？太自以为是了。”

他再次叹了口气：“听说世界大战在欧洲打得非常激烈，希望他和他的家人都能平安无事，远离战火。”

“不管实际情况怎么样，我都希望他可以一生无忧，得到平凡人的幸福。虽然我并不是个相信上帝的人……但我会为他祈祷的。这是我能为他做的仅有的事了。”

可是，阿周那却连一个字都不能苟同。迫切的心情催生出一点零星的勇气，他清清嗓子，小心翼翼地询问：“为什么要这样，不为人知地偷偷为他祈祷呢……你就没想过，你可以给他写一封信，告知你的近况吗？”

“不，我不会的。”迦尔纳摇摇头，轻轻皱起眉头。一直面无表情的脸上终于泛起浅浅的愁绪，“有什么必要呢？这只会更加惹他生气吧……我对他犯下过不可原谅的错。他不会原谅我，也曾对我说过，再也不想看到我的脸。”

“基利蒂，我的朋友。相信我——对他而言，我彻底消失、杳无音讯，反而才是最好的。”

简直就像是被人迎面打了一巴掌，这看不见的巴掌扇得阿周那头晕眼花，几乎叫他当场倒下——这大概就是所谓的自食其果。他压抑下当街掐死四年前自己的过激想法，艰难地继续询问：“可是……你怎么知道呢？我的意思是……说不定，他会改变自己的心意。如果说，到最后，他还是想要见你呢？”

迦尔纳侧过脸去，看起来有些惊讶。可以从他脸上看得出，这四年的时间里，他完全没有想过他们之间竟还会有这种可能性。裹在厚厚冬衣里的白发青年思索了一会儿，冷静而坚定地回答了这个“假设”的提问。

“那么，就由我来拒绝。”

“为什么要见我呢？他的前途一片美好，不应当再和我扯上关系。”

“即便真的像你说的那样，他不再恨我，甚至想要见我……那我的回答也还是一样。我不会见他。”

刀刃落下，宣判死刑。

“已经够了。再见也不过是延续错误而已。我们两个……应该到此为止了。”

仔细一想，这好像是阿周那人生里第一次遭到如此彻底的拒绝。这些天以来过于密集的痛苦和难过已经把他扎得麻木，就连被心上人拒绝，似乎也没有那么令人绝望了。他们在外面溜达了半小时，晒够了太阳的迦尔纳就开始昏昏欲睡，白色的脑袋一点一点，吐息变得长而均匀，嘴唇间甚至发出“呼——呼——”的细小鼾声。这个人睡觉的样子还是跟以前一样，没什么变化。

阿周那保持着近乎冷酷的冷静，把睡着的人从外面带回小楼的房间。全程的动作都十分小心，甚至没有惊醒这位睡美人。他把他放在床上，替他盖好被子，温柔地关上卧室门，随即便恍惚感觉到双脚发软，只得跌坐在地板上。

试了几次都无法站起来，阿周那自暴自弃了。他靠在墙上，垂头丧气，双腿交叉，双手捂脸。眼睛很干很涩，似乎有什么部位在叫嚣着他应该哭一场。可是阿周那却不想哭。这个最坏的结果，他早已预料到了，如今，脑中只有一些落寞、悲伤、茫然的念头，纷纷杂杂，起起伏伏，如同风暴中的海面般不能平稳：怎么办？迦尔纳真的不想见我——这是他亲口说出来的，他亲口否定了我。我知道是我咎由自取……可是，难道真的就只能到此为止了吗？

脑后有个声音在肆无忌惮地嘲笑他这可怜兮兮的丧家犬模样：看啊，看啊，这就是那个一厢情愿为爱发狂的傻子！现在他终于得到他应有的报应了！阿周那，你这呆瓜，你到底在期待什么？在受过这样严重的伤害之后，你难道还在指望他会一听到你的名字就立即跳到你身上来亲吻你、热烈地爱你、飞快地与你重归于好？

阿周那放下手，猛地甩甩脑袋——如果在他的内心深处，真的还有这样的想法，那只能说明那位自私又天真、能够下手肆无忌惮伤害心爱之人的小少爷仍然活在他的意识中，纷飞的战火也没有让他得到多少成长。

假如说刚刚是迦尔纳所下的定论拒绝了他，那么现在的这个结论，就是他自己在否定自己。阿周那绝不能认同。

“哦，你怎么坐在这种地方，不怕得感冒吗，年轻人？”

一个慈祥的女声突然打断了他的万般思绪。阿周那抬起头，在这里帮工的仆妇，艾略特夫人，不知何时已经来到了三楼。此时，这位身材矮小的女性正取下自己穿在裙子外面用于避寒的羊毛披肩，随手搭在一根不起眼的钩子上，露出下面挂在脖子上的银色十字架。看样子，她是刚刚出门采购去了。阿周那有些不着边际地想着早上和德罗帕蒂的对话——十之八九，是因为家里的肉吃光了吧。

“虽然屋子里开了暖气，可是大冬天地上还是很凉的。”她又走近了几步，关切地看着他。凭借着敏感的职业眼光，阿周那可以判断出她应该有些腰上的问题，“怎么了，愁眉苦脸的？难道是吃坏肚子了吗？”

被这一番嘘寒问暖打了岔，难受脚软的感觉都烟消云散了。阿周那连忙站起来：“不，我很好，没什么。”

“那就好。”她笑着点点头，绕到他身后，取下一只挂在墙上的旧围裙，嘴里念念叨叨，“最近记性不好使了，总把东西到处乱丢，厨房里用的玩意儿，也能被我放到这里来……”

然而，比起这些琐碎的家常，阿周那更加在意别的事情。他皱起眉头，看着这位妇人，意识到对这一系列事件——德罗帕蒂贸然带两个陌生的男人来拜访这里，现在，能干的护士小姐又突然不见了，取而代之的是素不相识的他——仆妇并无任何意见，甚至连一句问话，一个惊讶的表情都没有。就好像无论是谁在这里都无所谓一般。她以一成不变的亲切态度若无其事地接受了所有变化，这也太不寻常了。

艾略特夫人慢吞吞地走到楼梯口，显然注意到了他的注目礼，但并不是特别在意。她转过半边身子，像是突发奇想一般对他说道：“要不要来厨房给我帮忙，年轻人？”

“……啊？”阿周那瞪大眼睛，傻住了。他这辈子还真没进过厨房。

“来吧，我在下面等你。”她有些滑稽地晃了晃胖乎乎的身子，以示邀请，随后又俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，“你应该有些事想问，不是吗？”

说完，她不等回答，便哼着一首小曲儿，一步一步走下楼去。阿周那咬着牙在原地犹豫了一下——“厨房”两个字，在他耳中听来有同“遍布蛇虫与致命瘴气的南美雨林”相去无几的危险回响——随后还是跺了跺脚，下定决心，跟上了她的脚步。

艾略特夫人在这里的工作，是整座屋子的家务清扫，以及这一屋子人的一日三餐。不要因为这听起来很像是家庭主妇，就小瞧这份工作。手脚不麻利、头脑不清醒的人可是绝对干不来的。某种程度上，她才是这座屋子里最厉害的人。她的动作十分迅捷，等阿周那追上去时，她已经从菜篮里掏出了一大捆细长的意大利面、几个新鲜番茄，以及一大块牛肉，一并放在案板上。他难以置信地眨了眨眼，当今世道因为连绵的战争而物价飞涨，就算美国没有受到太多波及，这么多玩意也一看就价格不菲。

像是感受到了他的视线，艾略特夫人一边忙着，一边头也不回地喋喋不休：“难得天气这么好，还有新客人来，怎能招待不周？晚餐就做番茄牛肉酱意大利面吧。这可是梵斯最喜欢吃的菜。”

这是迦尔纳最喜欢吃的菜——矮小的女人无意中说出的话让阿周那紧绷的神经骤然放松下来，唤醒了回忆。第一次和迦尔纳见面时，那家伙就是给他做了这道菜当晚餐。原来那是他最喜欢吃的菜。

他们曾经亲密地在一起那么久，可直到今天，阿周那才知道迦尔纳喜欢吃什么。意识到这件事，一股混杂着羞愧与难过的暖流在胸膛中涌动。黑皮肤的青年走上前去，轻声问道：“他真的很喜欢吃这个吗？”

这语调里的脆弱和温柔，阿周那自己也始料未及，也毋庸置疑地令人动容。艾略特夫人侧过脑袋看着他：“当然了。”她有些沾沾自喜地笑起来，“这可是从老家带来的秘密菜谱。就让你见识见识西西里女人的手艺。”

熟悉又陌生的地名，突然之间，又把阿周那飘忽的理智拉了回来。他皱起眉头。迦尔纳所隶属的黑手党来自意大利西西里，而这位夫人，竟也十分凑巧地是位西西里人。天底下哪有这样的巧合，可对方竟没有一点隐瞒的意思，就好像在邀请他出口询问一般。阿周那低下头，不确定这是自己在对无辜的妇人多虑，还是确有其事，犹疑不已；但无论如何，他还是会咬这个钩：“所以说，您背后的人……就是那位苏利耶阁下，对吗？”

听到这个名字，艾略特夫人抬头看着他，似乎有些意外。她在围裙上擦了擦手：“哦。看来你已经知道他的名字了……让我猜猜，是梵斯告诉你的？”

“是的。”

“原来是这样，那孩子居然会主动对你说这个，真是稀奇……不过这也没什么，阁下没想保守秘密。只是担心吓着帕蒂那孩子，我才一直不说而已。”她停顿了一下，用审慎的目光看着他，“那么，年轻人，你又是奉了谁的命才到这里来的呢？”

“我……”阿周那摇了摇头，脸不经意地红了，“谁也不为。我是……为了自己才来的。”

艾略特夫人眨了眨棕色的眼睛，没有接话，也没有更多的反应。即便他所说的句句属实，阿周那也不确定这位妇人是否相信了自己。她转过身，重新开始娴熟地料理起台上的食材：“好了，小伙子，你是打算继续傻站在那儿当观众——还是赶紧过来，给我帮把手？”

“冒昧问一句，艾略特夫人，苏利耶阁下……到底是什么人？我听说他常常关心迦……梵斯的近况，他为什么要这样尽心尽力地帮忙呢？”

“小伙子，我不是想嘲笑你……会问出这种问题，你一定不是住在这附近的人吧？”

“实不相瞒，我压根就不是个美国人。”

“这倒是很明显。你身上没有美国年轻人的莽气……言归正传，你问苏利耶阁下？苏利耶阁下是我们意大利人的保护神。又或者说，他应该是。继承了地位和权势，也就意味着承担与之相应的责任与期待。而对梵斯的照顾，自然也是其中的一部分。”

“所以，您是在说，因为梵斯也是意大利人，所以苏利耶阁下才这样慷慨地给予保护吗？……我不明白，即便花费这么大的开销也无所谓？”

“噗嗤。孩子，你真是什么也不懂……只要你找个机会见一见阁下，再回来看看梵斯，就不会问这种傻问题了。”

“嗯……？那是什么意思——”

“打住，别光顾着在这说闲话，炉子都要沸出来了，快去关一下。”

“哦、哦！”

“正好，快把手边的迷迭香叶子也切一下，要仔仔细细地切碎……看着点儿呀，小心切着手了！”

“好的，好的。”

“不过，幸好有你在这儿，小伙子。等你切完这些迷迭香，要使出吃奶的力气，把这块牛肉好好按摩一番，来，就像这样……明白了吗？”

“明、明白了，夫人！”

……

…………

………………

“我看看，还有什么没做……嗯，应该都差不多了。只要等个十分钟就好。……休息一会儿吧，你想喝点什么吗，亲爱的？”

“只、只要水就可以了……谢谢，夫人。您可真是会差遣人。”

“你把我说得真坏。其实，我也没想到你这样的大小伙子，居然这么老实听话，要你做什么你就做什么。”

“因为我曾经当过军人……大概，可以算是吧。总之，听从指挥官的命令，对我而言已经算是种本能了。”

“啊！居然说我这样的老太太是指挥官，小伙子，你可太抬举我了……说起来，我还没问过你呢，小伙子，你叫什么名字？”

“……基利蒂。叫我基利蒂就行。”

“这可不成，年轻人，我可没那么好糊弄。你难道希望我对阁下报上一个假名？太没礼貌了。”

“嗯？您是说，我让德罗帕蒂离开，而自己代替她留在这里……这件事您还没有汇报给苏利耶阁下吗？”

“现在还没有，可是迟早会的。不过，我会怎样告诉他这件事，全取决于你此时的态度……孩子，如果你不对我诚实，我怎么放心把梵斯交到你手中呢？”

“……是，您说得对。”

“那么，小伙子，我再问一遍。你叫什么名字？”

“……我的名字，叫作阿周那。”

“哦……哦！我的上帝！原来是这样……你就是阿周那……你就是那个……”

“您也许不会相信，可这就是实话……那么，现在我可以向您请教一件事吗，艾略特夫人？”

“……嗯，什么？不好意思，我有些发晕……好了，是什么事？”

“请问……这个番茄牛肉酱意面的秘密菜谱，您可以教给我吗？”

唐突、冒失而不合时宜，坐在小凳子里、像个乖宝宝一样抱着双膝的阿周那抬起脸来，以清澈无比、如初生幼子般的眼神，认真而执拗地注视着这位慈祥的西西里女人。

“拜托了。”

他用最温柔、最乖巧、最无法叫人拒绝的语调轻声请求道。

这是个漫长的一天，可与其他时段想必，傍晚却似乎过去得尤其快。因为不小心做了太多牛肉酱，艾略特夫人张罗着把开车来送东西的罗宾也留下来吃了晚饭。后者一点不讲客气，绝不放过任何一个蹭饭的机会。两个美国人在饭桌上谈笑风生，不顾礼节地哈哈大笑，让空荡荡的屋子里盈满欢声笑语。而阿周那坐在一边，以正面临考试的医学生般的严肃，专心致志地给这两位充当餐桌点缀。艾略特夫人饭量不大，吃得也很快，晚餐对两个男人而言只进行到一半，她便辞别，亲自给三楼的迦尔纳送去晚餐。

她坚持要在上面看着迦尔纳把饭吃完，据说这是因为迦尔纳有时会任性地以“不饿”为理由拒绝吃饭，但阿周那却下意识地产生了别的看法——她也许是怕迦尔纳总是一个人在上面，过于寂寞，所以才想要上去陪一陪他。其他的理由，无非只是些添头罢了。

趁着这个机会，他和罗宾简单地交流了一下，将情况一五一十地告诉了他。面对着垂头丧气、不知如何是好的阿周那，罗宾也是一筹莫展。他十分徒劳地给“失恋”的友人讲了几个烂得不行的笑话，随即便带着新的任务，被阿周那打发走了。比起这种笨拙的安慰，他更希望罗宾能帮他从费城里再购置些东西：纸笔，书籍，一些非处方药，以及几瓶烈酒。

“这会是非常艰难的两周。……我会用得着它们的。”阿周那只是这样简单地叮嘱道。

罗宾离开之后，阿周那也迅速结束进食，上到了三楼。挽起袖子，准备干活。按照德罗帕蒂的吩咐，晚饭之后，他需要把迦尔纳的状况检查一遍，并一一记录下来，和前三天的数据进行对比。好在这些琐碎的工作细节已经占满了他的大脑，阿周那无暇去回味自己的失意。他一抬头，便看到艾略特夫人端着空盘子从迦尔纳的房间里走出来，看到他，她笑着打趣：“这么快就来了。”

他只能回以虚弱又尴尬的微笑。她继续说：“要把帕蒂的房间收拾出来给你住，可能还要点时间。今晚我在梵斯房里给你搭了个暖和的小铺盖，你就在那里睡吧。别担心，我看今天梵斯的情况不错，应该不会让你整夜不睡。”

“不。”黑头发的青年下意识地就否定了，看到艾略特夫人递来的困惑眼神，又连忙解释，“我是说，不用收拾德罗帕蒂的房间。霸占一位女士的房间，我太过意不去了——我跟梵斯睡一间屋就行。”

她抬起眉毛：“你确定吗？那样一张临时搭起来的简陋小床……”

“没关系，怎么也比索姆河边的行军床要强。”阿周那点点头，努力对她挤出友好的、满意的笑容，“反正我和他都是男人，这样反而更好。不需要避讳，也没什么不方便的。”

这个理由相当充分。艾略特夫人想了想，也点了点头：“那么，就拜托你了。……保险起见，我给你多拿一床毯子来。”

要做的事情还有不少，而天已经黑了。说完，她便脚步匆匆地离开了。阿周那进入卧室，在背后关上门，室内飘满了番茄牛肉酱意大利面的余香，而迦尔纳正跪在床上，左手扶墙，右手到处乱摸，试图把窗户打开。

“……！你在干什么啊！”

几乎是立刻，阿周那就怒吼一声，冲上去，抱着他的腰把他拖了下来。被半压在床上的白发美人无辜地眨眨没有神采的眼睛，嘴角还沾着没擦干净的番茄汁：“我想把气味散一下。”

可以理解，但不能接受。是谁昨天晚上才发过烧？更何况这里还是三楼——医生的本能在咆哮着，敦促他立刻开始教训这个不自爱的病人，可阿周那不能这么做。他只是支起身体，语重心长地说：“不可以。不管从什么角度来看，这都是个愚蠢的决定。”

“基利蒂。”迦尔纳转过头，面无表情、冷酷无情地回答，“你好烦。”

“……！！！”

阿周那的内心一阵崩溃。

之前他绝对不是这么跟德罗帕蒂说话的吧！怎么轮到阿周那就区别对待了！最重要的是——为什么这个人，在失明、生病之后，反而变得比以前更任性了？！

然而，崩溃归崩溃，无论他做什么、说什么，阿周那都无法再对眼前的人生气。他只是叹了口气，默默地拉过一张纸巾，不顾迦尔纳的闷声抗议，借着抹掉嘴角残余番茄汁的名义，报复性地在那张漂亮脸蛋上胡乱揉搓了一顿。

时间过得非常快，这也是多亏了尚不熟练的阿周那在细节上浪费了许多时间的缘故。等到他终于把所有工作都做完，加床的毯子已经铺好，而努力配合的迦尔纳也困得快要睁不开眼了。或许是真的嫌烦了，他挣开阿周那的手，自行爬上床，钻进被窝。床上鼓起一个满腹牢骚的大包，几乎是立刻，里面就传来均匀的呼吸声，阿周那无奈地叹了口气，意识到自己也该睡了。

他简单地去洗了个脸，刷了个牙，水流濡湿了他的额发，他不得不把它们撸到脑后。看着镜子里那个满面忧愁的男人，阿周那这意识到自己这一天过得有多累。他很想给自己加油打气，但是做不到，心里只有深深的无力感。疲惫让他的思维漫无边际地游走。

我还能怎么办呢？——我可以陪伴他一些时间，可他最终还是会死。我到底该怎么做才能把他留下来？如果，可以把我的寿命分给他一半……哪怕是要向恶魔出卖灵魂……

“……阿周那？”

恍惚的思考突然被打断了，惊吓中，阿周那差点被自己的漱口水呛死。他连忙冲出盥洗室。床上大包被掀开了一半，露出一个撑着半边身体、睡得头发凌乱衣衫不整的迦尔纳，是他的错觉吗——白发青年的脸上竟显露出微弱的惊慌。

“阿周那，你回来了吗……？”

阿周那咬住下唇，吞了口口水。五指在空气中张开，又合拢成拳。白天迦尔纳说过的话又开始在脑中回响——“我不会见他”、“我们两个，应该到此为止了”……

——你到底还要怎样折磨我？假如你也像我渴求着你一样殷切地渴求着我，那你究竟为什么要说那些话呢？阿周那痛苦，恼怒，又委屈，然而，看着迦尔纳那双再也不可能看到他的眼睛，最后到底还是痛苦占了上风。他小心地操起那一口偷师过来的美国口音，回答道：“……是我，梵斯。”

听到这个称呼，迦尔纳猛地震了一下，做梦般的表情顷刻间消失得无影无踪。他像被烫了一下般，迅速缩了回去，用被子重新把自己团起来。

“抱歉，基利蒂。我可能是睡着了……我还以为……我还以为……”窘迫地、支支吾吾地，迦尔纳向他道歉。

“没关系的。”

他用轻得像猫一般的脚步，走到迦尔纳的床头，单膝跪下。良久，被子里才传来一点蚊蚋般的声响。

“对不起，我实在是太丢人了……我知道我最近表现得很糟糕……给大家添了很多麻烦……”

“没关系的。”听着这语无伦次的道歉，他不知该说什么才能安慰到他，只得不断重复，“我没有觉得麻烦，没有人觉得麻烦，都没关系的。”

又是良久的沉默。迦尔纳的声音更轻了。

“可是为什么……为什么你听起来那么像他呢？”

阿周那微微一愣。又一个闷闷的问题落进他耳中。

“基利蒂，你说他可能会改变心意……那是真的吗？你认为，阿周那……真的会原谅我吗？”

为什么要问我这种问题？……为什么你会这么想？……你这个人，到底是怎么回事？明明没有做过任何对不起我的事情，为何却总认为自己才是应该祈求原谅的人？祈求原谅的人明明应该是——

只是一瞬间的事，阿周那的眼泪几乎夺眶而出。他无法分辨这股汹涌的感情，不知道自己是在悲不自胜，还是在怒不可遏。最后，他不着痕迹地深呼吸了几下，平复下自己声音里的颤抖，强颜欢笑回答道：“当然了，为什么不呢？”

“……是吗。是吗。”那份总是低沉、沉稳、平板无波的声音里，似乎出现了一丝模糊的欣慰。假若不是曾经那样了解他，或许阿周那也不可能听得出来，“如果真的是那样，就太好了……感觉今晚能做个好梦。”

阿周那回以凝固般的沉默，而迦尔纳丝毫不知身边这个人心中所想，只是继续喃喃自语：“对不起，我知道这样很卑鄙。可你给我的感觉那么像他……可以、请你暂时不要走吗？”

“……好的。我不会走。”

“那……可以请你叫我一声，迦尔纳吗？”

“迦尔纳。”

“再叫一次？”

“……迦尔纳。”

“这样就行了。谢谢你。”他笑了起来，从被沿上露出一双温柔的绿眼睛。仿佛一个得了圣诞礼物的孩子，仿佛一个得了恋人亲吻的少女；仿佛只是这样，就已经别无所求，“……晚安，基利蒂。”

“……晚安，迦尔纳。”


	5. Chapter 5

短暂的暖和天气到底没能坚持多久。

第二天天亮时分，阳光敛去了身姿。春天来临之前的最后一股寒流裹挟着风雪抵达了宾夕法尼亚，气温降到了零下。

阿周那准时起床，他拉开窗帘，打开窗户，冷风立刻灌了进来，冻得他浑身一颤。屋外的鹅毛大雪纷纷扬扬，照着这个趋势继续下去，要不了多久，就连前门都会被埋进雪里。他已经可以想象到艾略特夫人脸上“幸好有你在”的笑容是何模样：既然阿周那在这里，那么铲雪自然也是他的工作。

关上窗户，回到室内，阿周那迅速给自己套上一件毛衣，蹑手蹑脚地去查看迦尔纳的样子。白发青年蜷着身体侧卧在床上，睡姿安逸，呼吸绵长而平稳。有没有做好梦尚且不知，可看这架势，他昨晚确实睡了个好觉。

然而，这股松了口气的感觉也确实很莫名其妙——“太好了，他还有呼吸”？他居然真的在这么想？阿周那又忍不住在心里自嘲。原来他真的被德罗帕蒂的话吓得不轻，而他竟现在才意识到这件事。

就在这时，迦尔纳长长的睫毛颤抖了一下，十分适时地从睡梦中苏醒过来。白色的脑袋哼哼唧唧地钻进被窝，咕哝着一些叫阿周那听得半懂不懂的词句。听发音似乎是意大利语？但又好像不是……阿周那歪过头，不去想这些无关紧要的细节。记忆里那位每天起早贪黑的酒吧老板，还会像个小孩子一样赖床。这让他觉得好笑，又有点难过。

他还没说什么，门突然被敲响了。艾略特夫人的声音隔着一块门板传来：“小伙子们，睡醒了吗？我要出门一趟，趁着雪还没把路完全盖住，再买些东西回来。早饭已经做好了，记得在它们冷掉之前吃完啊。”

说完，她便踩着蹬蹬的脚步声下楼离开。这么着急，一定是向“苏利耶阁下”打报告去了吧，阿周那无动于衷地想着。到目前为止，他仍不知道这位神秘的阁下究竟是谁，可他下意识地认为，这并不是一件紧迫的事。他们总有一天会见面的。

一阵窸窸窣窣的声响传来，被布料摩擦得乱七八糟的白色头发冒了出来。看样子，迦尔纳终于清醒了。阿周那清了清嗓子，操起那口别扭的美国口音：“早上好，梵斯。”

听到他的声音，迦尔纳十分迟钝地转过脖子，望向阿周那所在的方向。而后，他低声咕哝道：“……肚子饿了。”

话音刚落，他的胃便十分配合地发出一声巨大的噪音。

“……”阿周那轻轻叹了口气，不动声色地摇摇脑袋，认命一般开始换起衣服，“好吧，你在这等着，我去给你把早餐端上来。”

“基利蒂。”

有什么东西突然抓住了他的衣角，力道很轻，可已经足够让阿周那停下脚步，回过头。那张面无表情的漂亮脸蛋用那双没有神采的绿色眼睛直勾勾地看着他，眉头轻蹙，神色严肃。

“……记得把烤薄饼用的枫叶糖浆也一起带上来。”迦尔纳万分认真地提醒道，甚至不忘补上敬词，“拜托了。”

阿周那忍不住微笑了一下，轻轻握住他的手，把衣角从里面拿出来。

“我会的。”他轻声应允。

就这样，他们一同度过了毫无波澜的平静两周。谁也没再提起那些令人悲伤的往事。如今回想，这和那个已然恍若隔世的夏天非常感觉很像——比谁都要更亲近，却也比谁都更疏远。只是那时，阿周那是阿周那，迦尔纳也还是迦尔纳。他们谁都不必假装成别人。

往事令人伤怀。他们已不可能再回到那段无忧无虑的岁月里去了。不过，阿周那也心知肚明，眼下，他不能强求太多。

虽然有时会耍些性子、闹些脾气，可总体上说来，迦尔纳不是个让人不省心的病人。这几年里——或者具体说来，自从失明之后，他就过得宛如一个囚徒一般，生活的全部就是从一个地方转移到另一个地方。而手持牢笼钥匙的，除了他自己的残疾之外，就是掌控了他的人：阿周那的亲生父亲因陀罗，以及那位神秘的“苏利耶”阁下。不知为何，他们似乎认定了迦尔纳必须被当作秘密来保护。这让阿周那感到不解。

这个人已经什么都看不见了，被告知的信息也很少，就算私下里询问他这些年都身在何方、待了多久，他也根本答不上来。这样一个人，就算以前是再厉害的杀手，现在又能给这些高高在上的大佬们造成什么威胁？可是，这位青年本人却没有一点怨言，仿佛早就习惯了这种待遇，只是坦然接受一切。

和以前一样，他对身边所有的人和事都抱持着十足的理解和宽容——除了对自己之外。

在经过了命运如此毫不留情的摧残、又被告知大限将近之后，出人意料，迦尔纳的心智仍然坚强。阿周那在一次和艾略特夫人的闲聊中得知了更多令人心痛的细节。几年前，迦尔纳被送到这里来时，状态甚至比现在还要更加糟糕：一个伤痕累累的半瘫痪废人，无法起身，更无法下床行动。在意大利受的伤集中在颈部与头部，含铅子弹在他身体里碎成三块，重创了神经系统，也在他的身体里留下难以根除的遗毒。正是全凭着意志力，迦尔纳活过了两次极为冒险的手术，并不间断地复健自己的身体，咬紧牙关、忍耐痛苦，终于得以恢复到今天的水平——就算现在的态度有些自暴自弃，可他从来就没有放弃过自己。

被问及此事时，迦尔纳只是云淡风轻地回答：“既然还有人愿意为救我付出这么大的努力，那我就不能让阁下失望。”他将一绺过长的白发捋到耳后，很难想象其下隐藏着多少可怖的伤痕，“……苏利耶阁下是非常了不起的人，我能感觉到我和他之间的共鸣。如果可以的话，我现在唯一的心愿，就是活到能够报答阁下的那一天。”

听完他的话，阿周那只是沉默地点点头，轻声说了句“我明白了”，从此便不再提起这个话题。能让迦尔纳在如此悲惨的境地里仍然拥有求生的意志，这股力量的源头无论是什么都行。他无话可说。

……只是，年轻的侯爵也绝不会承认，竟然可以成为迦尔纳“唯一的心愿”——这时候，阿周那已经在心里对那位面目模糊的“阁下”嫉妒到变形了。

不过，如果一定要让阿周那作个评价的话，他必然会说，这段日子里他觉得自己就好像是养了一只不太懂什么是矜持的猫。虽然他已经相当克制，但迦尔纳对“基利蒂”的依赖程度还是明显比对德罗帕蒂要高得多。如果不是还有作为一个人类的尊严，他说不定会爬到阿周那的大腿上趴着，不许他走。

……这当然只是开玩笑，但他所表现出的微妙依恋，总还是让阿周那多少感到一阵心猿意马。

迦尔纳从未言明原因，可他宁愿相信，这是因为“基利蒂”有着和阿周那一模一样的声音。这种想法也许又是他的一厢情愿，可那又如何？逃避固然可耻——却也是有一丝幸福的感觉在的。

吃饭、换衣、个人卫生的维护，无论他是否有能力独立完成，几乎所有私密或者不私密的时刻，迦尔纳都还是需要有一个人在身边，以免他滑倒或者伤到自己。之前，这些角色都是德罗帕蒂和艾略特夫人在扮演。虽然她们都很负责，也没有恶意，可到底是女性，多有不便。现在阿周那在这里，这份沉重的责任自然也就成了他的分内事，于是他也就尽职尽责地痛并快乐着。

其中最大的难点，自然是如何同迦尔纳相处。除却看着心上人在眼前脱掉衣服、食指大动却必须忍耐，绝不可以动手动脚这一点之外，迦尔纳虽不是个糟糕的病人，却也不是个模范病人，他可不是每时每刻都会合作的。“基利蒂”和阿周那的所谓“过分相似”有利也有弊，有时，迦尔纳会在阿周那无意中发出一点声音后，突然变得局促不安，并试图把他赶出去——这当然不行，不然第二人在场的意义何在？可是，迦尔纳身体状况再差，到底也还是曾经名震黑手党的杀手，光凭一身怪力是奈何不了他的。作为结果，两个人基本上每隔一段时间就会为各种理由原地打上一架，把阿周那累个半死。整个过程就如同意图去洗一只模样漂亮但脾气坏得离奇的猫，唯有等这只病猫耍够了性子，才会老实下来，乖乖受洗。

就像是要把那一年的短暂相爱时光中，迦尔纳作为年长者纵容阿周那、宠着阿周那的份儿全都一分不少地要回来一样，这种不按常理出牌的“痛并快乐着”时刻还有很多。在某些早上，阿周那迷迷糊糊地醒过来，看着迦尔纳难得乖巧、平安无事地睡在那张单人床上，会产生一种恍惚的感觉，仿佛那些沉重艰涩、悔不当初的过往从未存在过；仿佛他们之间没有任何隔阂，没有任何潜在的矛盾，没有性命之忧，也没有迫在眉睫的危机；仿佛他们只是一对随处可见、再普通不过的恋人；仿佛下一刻迦尔纳就会睁开完好无损的双眼，笑着对他说“早安，阿周那”……

然后，阿周那会抬起头，看到枕边放着的、布满了密密麻麻笔迹的记事本，无情的现实猛地把他拽回来。这哪里是做白日梦的时候——他仍然随时都有可能再度失去他。

时不时的低烧还在继续发生，迦尔纳清醒的时间正在变短，而能够进行的活动越来越有限。甚至有一次，他睡得太沉，把阿周那吓得半死，以为自己真的要叫不醒他。而他们至今也不能肯定，那到底是否真的仅仅只是睡着而已。有时体力衰退和盗汗的情况过于严重，哪怕只是简单地上下楼，都能把他累得气喘吁吁。以至于阿周那不得不想些标新立异的法子，把这只拒不合作的病猫按在床上，强行为他按摩腿部肌肉，试图改善情况——这还是阿周那从一个东方人身上学来的稀奇办法，可迦尔纳一点都不感激他的良苦用心，甚至还会勃然大怒，因为这实在是痛得超乎想象——然而都已经这样了，收效却依然甚微。即便他们都已尽自己的全力，可迦尔纳的情况还是在起起伏伏中，一点一点地变差下去。

一切都让前军医忧心忡忡。于是，等到一天的工作全部结束，迦尔纳也已经睡着，阿周那还会打开床头台灯，喝点小酒，窝在那个被毛毯和枕头堆满的小铺盖上，捧着那个小记事本，再工作一阵子。罗宾几乎每天都会来报到一趟，就算不捎些东西过来，也要和阿周那聊一阵子。或许他只是想确认一下自己的朋友神智还正常、还没有把自己累垮而已，但阿周那已经对此足够感激。

只是，就算所有人都怀抱着真切的善意，事情也不会像变魔法一般突然好转。阿周那翻遍了他在市面上能够找到的所有相关资料，一无所获。看着他疲惫的样子，艾略特夫人也曾好言劝过，德罗帕蒂也干过类似的事情，结果和他相去无几，还不如把希望寄托在那位最后的医生身上。听她的措辞，那似乎是一位女性医生。

事到如今，他也已经没有别的选择。两周的时间已然飞一般地耗尽，按照原定计划，这就是他们的最后一个晚上。明天上午，最后的医生就会前来拜访，而阿周那必须把迦尔纳的命运交托到陌生人手中。不过这不代表阿周那会完全放手，他继续在记事本上写写画画，记录下种种症状和疗法的推测与建议——他会把这东西交给那位医生，他要亲自保证她会重视他的病人。这就是这东西存在的意义。

阿周那稍稍抬起一点身体，迦尔纳正蜷在床上，呼吸却有些粗重急促。他皱起眉，翻身下床，用手背摸摸他的额头，发现他果然又在发烧。依据前军医的推测，是那些含铅子弹在他的神经系统里留下的余毒，仍在阴魂不散地折磨着他。假如送到大医院去，或许会有些法子能缓解他的痛苦……可是，眼下阿周那却无计可施。

迦尔纳的脸上、身上都布满了细细的汗珠，大脑制造的幻觉化为梦魇困住他的灵魂。阿周那把他的身体翻过来，拿来降温的冰袋，放在他的额头上。凉凉的触感让迦尔纳无意识地试图蜷缩起来，阿周那怕冰袋滑下去，连忙按住他，不让他乱动。这时，他听见病人苍白的嘴唇间吐出一些模糊的发音，难以分辨，像是胡话。安静地听了好一会儿后，阿周那才意识到，那不是什么胡话，那是他的名字。

“阿周那……阿、周那……”

又来了。他咬紧牙关。正如德罗帕蒂此前告诉他的那样，在这样被病痛折磨的夜里，迦尔纳常常在梦中呼唤他的名字，有时只是几声，有时甚至持续好几个小时。他的心已经遗落在了四年前他们分别的那个夜晚，他还在凝望着那个消失在雨中、不愿回头的绝情男人的背影，这让阿周那的心中无比的五味陈杂：除了难过、愧疚、疼痛和恨不得一拳打死过去自己的懊悔之外，他无法否认，还有一丝窃喜。

在真正找到他之前，阿周那总是无端地感到害怕，畏首畏尾，无论嘴上怎么说，他都暗暗地希望迦尔纳不要“想开”，不要“原谅他”，不要“走出来”，不要“放下过去前进”，希望他的心里还处处有自己的影子——这样，他就不会忘记自己了。

怕他恨他，却又怕他不再恨他。这份贪欲随着他越来越接近迦尔纳而变得越发膨胀。阿周那到底还是阿周那，他永远渴望着成为最独一无二的那个人，他永远都不可能当什么默默无闻的追求者。

真自私。你那样伤害他，却连真实身份都没有勇气向他表明，即便如此，却还想着继续独占他。心中的恶魔大声嘲笑。

而年轻的侯爵肆无忌惮地对自己地魔鬼反唇相讥：啊，该死的！那又怎么样呢？自私就自私，懦夫就懦夫，都见鬼去吧——无论如何，他还是属于我的。

阿周那深深地吸一口气。去他妈的忍耐力，他受不了了。

他蹑手蹑脚地躺到迦尔纳身边，钻进他的被窝里，不顾单人床难以承受两个人的重量，轻轻圈住他的腰，又伸出手将那只落在空中、白皙纤长、布满伤疤的手握在自己手心。一个亲吻落在迦尔纳的手背上，可这样还远远不够，春雨般温柔的吻落在迦尔纳的发丝间、额头上。热病中的青年感受到他的体温和他的呼吸，在混沌中发出一声叹息，伸展开了身体，竟真的放松下来。于是，亲吻又落在他的眼睑、鼻梁和眉心。

“我在这里……我在这里。”默默地换回自己过去的、为迦尔纳所熟悉的英式口音，阿周那闭上眼，反复、低声，一遍一遍诉说，“我哪里都不去。我要留在你身边。我再也不会丢下你一个人了。你要我走我也不会走了——我向你发誓。”

“所以……求求你，求求你了……不要再从我身边消失，好吗？你要好起来，然后，然后……”

然后，怎么样呢？

语尾黯然变轻。阿周那说不下去了。他意识到，时至今日，他还在惦记他在海边栈桥上，为他们勾勒的那个天真美好的未来。如今，那副未来图景已经被无边的黑暗笼罩，可闭起双眼，阿周那仍然无法想象除了迦尔纳之外的第二个人站在自己身边的模样。

阿周那将微凉的白皙手心贴在自己的脸颊上。他已永远忘不了他了，这个人早已刻在他的灵魂深处。真正令阿周那无比胆寒的，不是失去迦尔纳，而是失去他之后，自己还将一个人走过几乎望不到头的岁月。无助——恐惧——绝望。就像在这四年间的每一天，每一个黎明，每一个早晨，每一个孤独的夜晚。

你不在的时候，我还有希望；可如果失去了你，我又能去往何方？

“……然后，无论用什么办法，我都要治好你。”

休戚与共，死生契阔。写得密密麻麻的笔记本面朝上掉落到地板上，发出微弱的“砰”一声响。

他就这么睡着了。

时间不过早上六点，阿周那因为肩颈酸痛苏醒过来。睁开眼睛，在眼前骤然出现的是一张斗大的睡脸。迦尔纳的烧已经退了，他又一次依靠自己的免疫力顽强地击退了体内的余毒。此时，白发青年一夜之间化身八爪鱼，低着头半靠在阿周那的胳膊上，手指抓着他的衣服，一条白生生的腿搭在他身上，一呼一吸，睡得比婴儿还香甜……甚至还流了点口水。

好家伙，也太没防备了。原来这人就是让阿周那睡眠姿势不佳、最终导致肩颈酸痛的罪魁祸首。

虽然有点甜蜜，但也有点窘迫。阿周那浑身僵硬地躺在那里老半天，而后才小心翼翼地从他身边滑出去，捡起地上的记事本，钻回自己床上。被冷落了一晚上的布料冰冰凉凉，也教阿周那终于察觉自己脸上烫得有多厉害。他居然忘了这件事——时隔四年，碰到迦尔纳的身体还是会有不可言说的神奇效果。阿周那整个人全部缩进被窝里，可翻来覆去了老半天，也没法再次睡着。最后，他放弃挣扎，红着脸爬起来，冲进浴室，拧开花洒，准备冲个晨澡。

……同时，也顺便解决一下生理问题。

真是太尴尬了。

大约四十多分钟之后，阿周那才带着一身水汽从浴室里走出来。对一个男人而言，这个澡洗得的确有点长，可也实在是无可奈何。他扑通一声坐在自己的铺盖上，甩掉黑色卷发上的水珠。困意当然是一丝也没有了，不过他并不累，反倒久违地觉得精神焕发、神清气爽、一身轻松。迦尔纳还没醒，他翻了个身，面朝墙壁，身体继续极有规律地一起一伏。阿周那低下头，借着窗帘缝里投下的微弱光线，拿起昨晚没看完的书——然而什么也读不进去，只能一个劲地发呆。他索性复抬起头，大脑放空看着迦尔纳瘦削得几乎可以看到脊椎形状的背，原地呆坐了一会儿。

是一阵轻轻的异响惊醒了他。阿周那拨开窗帘，屋外窗台上不知何时站了一只灰色的鸽子，正迎着晨光，扑簌扑簌地挥动翅膀。即便被发现了，它也一点不怕人，一对豆大的鸟眼直勾勾地盯着他看个不停，好像在好奇这里怎么会有个不认识的家伙。这时，卧室的门被敲响了，他移开注意力，转过身去。艾略特夫人在门外小声嘟囔：“醒了吗，小伙子？……医生已经到了。”

阿周那应了一声，迟疑地想着这个人到底是什么时候来的。此处郊外安静得可以听到风吹拂田野里光秃秃玉米杆的声音，他却居然没有听见任何交通工具的响动。回过头，鸽子已经消失得无影无踪，窗台上的新雪完好无损，连一丝拖曳的痕迹也没留下。一切仿佛都只是他的错觉。

他并非没有想象过，能被那位了不起的阁下当做“最后希望”的医生，究竟会是个什么样的人物。他做过种种预测，可实际见到时，阿周那还是吃了一惊。正如艾略特夫人所言，等他换好得体的衣服，下到一楼会客，一位通身黑衣、风姿绰约的美女已经端坐在沙发上等待着他了。传说中的女医生姿态优雅，举止高贵，容貌出众，右手边放着一个精致小巧的女式手提箱。仅仅只是坐在那里，她就仿佛已经把普通的起居室和沙发变成了古代朝堂和王座。清晨的阳光透过窗户洒在她身上，如同一副古典油画。

只是，她的打扮未免也太奇怪了。且不说阿周那从未见过这种款式，这身长长的礼裙虽然凸显出了她倾国倾城的美貌，却也单薄而不利于行动。为什么会有人把它当作日常装束？难以理解。此外，这位神秘女人还拥有一头浓密得令人瞠目结舌的黑色长发，乌亮的发丝在脑后挽出复杂的花样，又像披风一样披在裸肩上，假若放下来的话，发尾大概能直直地坠到脚踝。

短暂的呆滞过后，阿周那皱起眉头，冷静地做出判断：无论怎么看，她都不像是个医生——“苏利耶阁下”莫非是给迦尔纳找了个江湖郎中过来吗？

即便心中充满抗拒和狐疑，作为一位被容忍了的不速之客，他仍然必须选择小心谨慎，这毕竟不是个可以容他随意乱来的地方。阿周那清了清嗓子，对方闻声抬头，朝他投来冷静而犀利的目光。

“抱歉，让你久等了。”他用轻快的语调向她打招呼，“你就是苏利耶阁下派来的医生吗？”

她提起手提箱，从沙发中起身，长长的头发滑落到背后。她的表情十分漠然，所说的英语中带着一丝古怪的口音，就好像她还无法适应这门新奇的语言似的：“客套话就不必了——病人在哪里？带我去见他。”

一前一后，他们逐级从一楼爬到三楼。

“我的名字是基利蒂，是在这里照顾梵斯的护工。女士，我应该怎么称呼你？”

“塞米拉米斯。”

“塞米拉……”

“记不住的话，叫我塞米医生就好。”

“……萨米（Sammy）？”

“不，是塞米。塞米医生（Dr. Semi）。”

“抱歉，我无意冒犯……我只是从来没有听过这样发音的名字。”

“是吗？在我的家乡，这名字还挺常见的。”

“你的家乡，是在什么地方呢？”

塞米拉米斯踏上最后一级台阶，噗嗤一声，对阿周那露出一个神秘莫测的笑容。

“……吕底亚。”她轻声回答。

阿周那露出困窘的神色。这个地名，在他的耳中有一股熟悉的回响，却又回忆不真切。然而，问题是他提的，公然表示自己不知道吕底亚在哪儿，似乎对女士又显得过于失礼。他尴尬地陷入了沉默，塞米拉米斯倒是全不在意，她旁若无人地越过他身边，根本不需要向导，驾轻就熟地找到了迦尔纳卧房的门，将手放在了门把手上。

这时，她似乎想到了什么，偏过头，对阿周那露出一个似笑非笑的微妙表情。

“我要进去了。不跟我一起来吗？”她问。

阿周那微微一愣，支吾了一下：“我——”

塞米拉米斯抬起下巴，高傲、温柔而强硬地说：“来吧，反正我本来也需要一个帮手。”

“而且，不管怎么样，我想他都是希望你能陪在他身边的。”

这种仿佛看透一切的语气令人在意。阿周那抬起头，可是塞米拉米斯已经头也不回地打开门走了进去。他咬了咬牙，还是跟了上去。卧室门在背后悄然无声地阖拢。


	6. Chapter 6

与其说是帮手，阿周那觉得，塞米拉米斯可能更想要一个用来颐指气使的仆人。拎行李、挂衣服、替她安置好迦尔纳……这位绝世美女使唤起他来简直毫不留情。身为身份尊贵、从来立于他人之上的侯爵，阿周那本能地感到抗拒与火大，可想到迦尔纳的状况，他又忍耐了下去。冷静，冷静，现在他的心上人可是被她劫去当了人质。

塞米拉米斯笑了一笑，想必也觉察到了这种情绪，可她心知肚明，却漠不关心，甚至没有向了解情况的阿周那问任何问题，只是自顾自地打开那只精巧的手提箱，在其中翻找出些东西，自顾自地开始了她所谓的独特“检查”。

之所以称之为独特，是因为这位被寄予了厚望的“女医生”所做的事，在受过现代医学训练的阿周那眼中看来，根本就无法理解。箱子里没有用来检查病人体征的医疗器械，连个听诊器都没有，反而大多是可疑的棕色小瓶。瓶上贴着的标签上写着阿周那无法辨识的语言（是波斯语？），瓶中装着一些形态各异的药粉，一看就是自制产物。

越看越像个江湖郎中。

然这位有着异邦名字的“江湖郎中”动作却十分娴熟，她迅速地抽出两三只瓶子，从中取出不同分量的药物，用酒精和清水分别调剂，一部分涂在迦尔纳的眉心和太阳穴上，另一部分则让他喝了下去。

阿周那完全不知道她在干什么，作为一个医生，他讨厌这种感觉，本能地就想阻止她。可迦尔纳却坚称不会有任何问题。白发青年对“苏利耶阁下指派的医生”报以全身心的信任，看那个态度，就算她真的准备下毒，他也会甘之如饴地欣然接受。

而这让阿周那感到十分地不舒服。

他手足无措地看着塞米拉米斯从怀里掏出一个小药瓶，撑开迦尔纳的眼皮，将一滴药水滴在他黯淡无光的眼珠上。这个举动多少让迦尔纳感到了痛苦，他发出一声低哑的呜咽，闭紧双眼，捂住了脸庞。阿周那终于忍无可忍，他出声制止：“够了。”

塞米拉米斯抬起头，手还不忘优雅地把瓶盖扭紧。

“这到底是哪门子检查？”阿周那很想控制自己的语气，但他也知道，自己听起来还是非常冲动，“女士，这不是可以开玩笑的场合——你难道看不出这个人正在经受痛苦吗？”

黑发美女扬起一边眉毛：“当然了。不然你以为我是为什么而来的？”

“假如真像你说的这样，你就该更加严肃地对待这件事！”

“怎么了，先生，这不是你一个护工该关心的事情吧？”

“塞米拉米斯医生——”

“嘘。”面对眼前男人这股蓬勃的怒意，她依然冷静而优雅。女医生伸出一根手指，竖在嘴唇边，对他做了个噤声的手势。仅仅如此，不知怎么地，阿周那即将抵达沸腾边缘的情绪就忽然冷却了下来。几声扑簌簌的声响从窗外传来，他的视线偏移过去，发觉窗台上再次出现了一只鸽子。它的双眼如血般殷红，无理性的目光直勾勾地与他对视，周身的灰羽吹拂着屋外高空的冷风，却连一根绒毛都没动。

就和这位突然出现在郊外的神秘女医生一样，他也没有察觉到这只鸽子飞过来时制造出的动静。它到底是什么时候出现在这里的？他疑惑地想。

而后，是塞米拉米斯那边的声响重新把阿周那拉回现实。她已经把刚刚的争执完全抛诸脑后，将迦尔纳的身体放平在床上，后者用飘忽的声音轻轻询问：“……你做了什么？”

“不重要。反正不是你以为我会做的事就是了。”她模棱两可地回答，眼神柔软了下去，“先生，你知道自己身体的状况吗？”

“你是指什么样的状况？”

“当然指的是你已经命不久矣的状况。”她十分平淡地说着，丝毫不畏惧于向他人揭露死亡的讯息，“体内脏器已经有了衰竭的迹象……如果什么也不做的话，我想，你大概活不过今年的夏天。”

震惊中，阿周那下意识地插嘴：“难道不应该是一年——”

“一年？那可真是太乐观了。”她傲慢地打断他的话。

迦尔纳沉默地听着他们的争执，良久才轻声说道：“是吗。我知道了。”

他没有更多的反应。塞米拉米斯眨眨眼，看起来有些意外。以一个被宣告了死期的人而言，他似乎淡定得有些过分。她继续问：“你的眼睛痛了有多久了？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“别耍这招，小子。我什么都知道。”她冷哼一声，“起初你能隐约看见一点光，可随着痛楚越来越严重，知觉越来越迟钝，眼前陷入一片黑暗。你不愿告诉任何人。当你痛得受不了的时候，你就会放任自己直接昏过去。所以你睡得越来越久，越来越难以叫醒……因为你的眼睛已经成了你身体的累赘。”

一片死寂。阿周那瞠目结舌地看着她。塞米拉米斯的语气如此笃定，即便阿周那根本不知道她是怎样知道这一切的，他也下意识地想要相信她。

然后，迦尔纳发出一声叹息，捂住一边黯淡无光的眼，无可奈何地回答：“……有一年多时间吧。”

“一年多，具体是多久？”

“我记得不是很准确，大概有十七……或者十八个月。”

塞米拉米斯也叹了口气。比起无奈，她表现出更多的焦躁，于是语气也颇为责备：“为什么你不肯告诉别人呢？”

“因为无关紧要。”迦尔纳微笑了一下——阿周那不明白，他怎么还能笑得出来？“医生们只会选择摘除我的眼睛而已，但那也不能保证我一定可以活下来，不是吗？”

“确实不能，你的身体简直一塌糊涂。”塞米拉米斯双臂抱胸，诚实地点点头，“如果移除这双眼睛，你大概可以活过明年的新年。再往后，我也不能保证。”

“嗯，我想也是这样。所以你看，就算说了，也不会有什么改变。”迦尔纳闭上眼睛，双手交叠在胸口上，如同提前躺进了棺材，“……抱歉，让你白跑一趟了。”

高挑的黑发美女没有回答，只是低着头，若有所思地看着他的样子，右手食指的指腹在黑色的礼裙上轻轻拍打着。和躺在床上、常年饱受折磨、已经对死亡做好觉悟的人不同，她并没有露出懊恼、沮丧，或者自暴自弃的神情，反而更像是在考虑什么，就好像她还有别的什么办法一样。仅仅是她的这副样子都足以给人以希望，不知不觉中，阿周那屏住了呼吸。

塞米拉米斯放下手臂，轻轻地拍了拍裙褶：“别小看人。苏利耶阁下选择把这件事拜托给我，当然是因为我有些别的医生办不到的本事。”

她的声音不大，却振聋发聩，引得房间里的两个男人齐刷刷地偏过脑袋看着她。塞米拉米斯似乎对他们投来的注意力十分满意，她高傲地抬起下巴，继续说道：“事关生死，这个选择非常重要，先生。你要仔细听好——我可以让你活得更久，三年……不，五年，代价是彻底摘除你的眼球，让你活在黑暗里，成为半个废人；而另一个选择，可以让你保留一切，重获光明，不仅如此，运气好的话，还能恢复到全盛状态，赋予你报答阁下的机会。但那等同于服下融化五脏六腑的剧毒……无论看起来有多健康，五周之后，你都会死去。没有回转余地。”

“两种不同的选择，两个不同的结局。我塞米拉米斯很少对人如此慷慨，你可要谢谢阁下，这是他能为你争取到的最好的局面……是选择成为苟延残喘的余烬，还是绚烂的烟火，就看你怎么想了，梵斯先生。”

空气再一次陷入死寂。阿周那猛地喘出一口气：“这简直是疯了——”

“基利蒂！”

与他相反，迦尔纳却几乎没怎么犹豫。他撑起身体，从床上坐了起来，抬起双眼，先看向阿周那的方向：“没关系的。既然她是阁下派来的人，那我就相信她。”而后，他看向塞米拉米斯的方向，“女士，我不知道你想说什么，如果仅仅只是问我会选哪一个的话……那还用考虑吗？当然是第二种了。”

迦尔纳的语调是如此地冷静，阿周那的脸色却瞬间煞白。他向前迈出不稳的一步，急切地说出一个轻轻的“不”字，然而对方却已经沉浸在自己的情绪中，对此浑然不觉，只是自顾自地继续说了下去。

“四年，我已经当了快要四年的废人，除了仰赖别人的善心和宽容，没有其他生存之道。谁也不能理解我的感受……比疼痛更难以忍受的是不得不接受他人的施舍，我其实早就应该死了——死在地中海海底，被丢去喂鱼。可我却没有。这四年里，无能为力的每分每秒都在折磨着我。”

他停顿了一下，摇摇头，深吸一口气，擦掉额头上的薄汗。阿周那不确定他是否在此时此刻也不断地忍耐着痛苦，这一番发自内心的话，似乎耗费了许多的力气。

“所以，这对我而言根本不是选择题。只要能恢复……只要能再次成为一个有用的人，你让我做什么我都愿意，就算立刻去死也没有关系。……五周？那岂不是整整一个月有用的时间？我求之不得。不如立刻动手吧。”

他伸出一只白皙细瘦、伤痕累累的手臂，似乎出于某种恳切的心愿，想要去触碰塞米拉米斯的衣角，然而黑发女子却后退一步躲开，并没有接过他的手。这让迦尔纳差点从床上翻倒，阿周那猛地清醒过来，一个健步冲上去，扶住迦尔纳的身体。

“……抱歉，基利蒂。”感受到肩膀上有力的劲道，他难堪地对阿周那嗫嚅，而后者只是摇头，一个字也说不出口。

害得迦尔纳差点摔倒的罪魁祸首没有丝毫愧疚之意，甚至不想上来帮忙，她只是继续用若有所思的眼神注视着他们，喃喃自语。

“还真被那家伙说中了。”她的音调冷淡，透露出一股尖锐、甚至愤然的不悦，“虽然在预料之中……但我果然还是不爽。”

阿周那抬起头，诧异地注视着她，然而塞米拉米斯像是无事发生一般，只是摇了摇头。

她旁若无人地走到一边，开始收拾起手提箱来：“你的回答，我记住了。不过，我本就没打算立刻逼你给个回答。接下来，你会有一个月的时间仔细考虑……不必在意，只是必要的准备时间罢了，毕竟我没有做这种手术的本事，必须去找我的合伙人，莉塔·萝洁安。”她轻哼一声，听不出喜怒，“说那个女人是世上最棒的眼科医生也不为过……但那家伙可难约了，麻烦事真多。”

自称医生的女人动作相当利索，云淡风轻的言语间，所有的东西都已经整理完毕。塞米拉米斯准备离开。迦尔纳从阿周那怀里抬起头，抬高声音，冲着她的背影喊道：“就算你一个月之后再来……我的回答也是不会变的。”

听闻此言，穿着黑色礼裙的女人站定了脚步，回过头来：“我猜也是。我并没指望你改变心意。”

她的目光突兀地落在阿周那身上，再一次对他微笑了一下，仿佛她已经知道了他的什么秘密一般。这感觉让阿周那浑身都起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，然而糟糕的预感转瞬即逝，塞米拉米斯再次开口：“我只是觉得，你也会需要这一个月的时间——去做些你想做，而且该做的事。”

“你在说什么？一个不能自由行动的废人，哪会有什么想做、该做的事？”

“我想你没有明白我的意思。”她的语调再次柔和下来，“无论你怎么看待自己，也总还有些东西值得回忆。曾经许下的诺言，曾经爱过的人……你得好好思考一下这些东西。”

“这是在嘲笑我吗，医生？”

“当然不。”她冷静地回答，“只是给你个机会说再见罢了。”

迦尔纳微微一愣。塞米拉米斯的眼神闪烁了一下。

“我该走了。一个月后，我会带着必要的东西再来拜访。到那时为止……再会。”

说完，卧室的门便轻轻关上了。

阿周那呆滞地注视着那扇门，过了好一会儿，迦尔纳推了他一把，才叫他恍然回神。在卧室不甚明亮的光线中，迦尔纳的脸色看起来极其难看，他摇着头，轻声对阿周那说：“不好意思，基利蒂……可以麻烦你先出去一下吗？”

“可是……”

“拜托了。”迦尔纳打断了阿周那争辩的话，加重了语气，“我想……一个人待一会儿。”

就这样，纵使千万般的话语已经滚到舌尖，此时，阿周那还是只能把它们一口气全部憋回去，垂头丧气、依依不舍地离开迦尔纳，离开房间。小楼空空荡荡，十分安静，塞米拉米斯早已离开，艾略特夫人不见踪影，只有厨房里隐约传来她轻声哼唱一首意大利小调的歌声。

世界仿佛都静止了。阿周那呆坐在微凉的台阶上，突然之间，一股寂寥的恐惧感涌上心头：那个所谓的“选择题”只不过是一种诡辩，无论做什么选择，到了最后，迦尔纳都会死，不是吗？这就仿佛是某种不祥的预言，虽然毫无道理，依然令人极度不安。几乎是立刻，他就想站起身来，不顾迦尔纳的要求冲进卧室，祈求他改变主意。可是他的动作却卡壳在了半路——难道还有别的办法吗？祈求之后又能怎样？无论多么像天方夜谭，塞米拉米斯至少振奋了迦尔纳的精神，而阿周那可以给他什么？——仅仅只是祈求而已吗？

恐惧之后，是茫然的无力感。迦尔纳看不到阿周那的模样，而阿周那看不到迦尔纳的未来。他保持着这个尴尬的姿势凝固在原地，直到10点的钟声和艾略特夫人的呼唤一同响起，把他从怅然若失的思绪中拉了回来。

“小伙子，你怎么又在地上坐着！”她大惊小怪地叫着，“怎么不说一声，你肚子不饿吗？……从早上开始就什么都没吃吧？”

这么说来，胃里是感觉有些空空的。阿周那不由自主地红了脸。他连忙站起来，快步下楼，闪身走进厨房：“抱歉，夫人，我有些走神……让我把早餐给梵斯拿上去吧。”

厨房里飘着一股新鲜出炉的蒜蓉面包的香味。老妇人冲着他点头，指了指放在一边的银色餐盘。然而，像是又想起什么一般，在阿周那一只脚踏出门槛外时，她突然转过身对他嘱咐：“哦，对了……那位女医生在离开之前，给你留了个字条。就放在那边的桌上，你记得去看看。”

“嗯？……给我的？”阿周那走出厨房，放下餐盘，桌上果不其然留下了一张对折的字条。他拿起来，微黄的纸张上，娟秀的笔迹写下了两行句子——

“第三个选择是存在的，但是，与奇迹相称的代价也十分高昂。

如果想救他的话，就做好觉悟，打下面这个电话号码吧。”

视线向下，字条底端果然潦草地写着一串电话号码。

……这是在干什么？也未免太可疑了吧。

塞米拉米斯留下的讯息虽不过寥寥数语，信息量却颇为惊人，阿周那的大脑一时间陷入完全的空白。随后涌出的，是浪潮般无数的疑问：既然存在第三个选择，为什么她不当场说出口？为什么要在事后单独给他留字条？她究竟知道多少他们的事情？这女人到底是什么人？……

胡思乱想得过分，阿周那只得甩甩脑袋，深吸一口气，强迫自己恢复冷静。得不到解答的疑问只会带来严重的不信任感，而现在也许还不是混乱的最佳时机。

拥有倾城之姿，却形迹可疑的女医生实际上并没有拿出任何可行的解决方案，她只是突然出现，说了些故弄玄虚的话，又提了几个意义不明的名字而已。迦尔纳对她的信任全然来自那位阁下，而阿周那……阿周那没有理由信任他们中的任何一个人。

他重新端起早餐餐盘，而把荒唐事统统都放下。然而，走出两步之后，阿周那却停下了脚步。真是可笑，明知自己不该病急乱投医，可这个情况，除了“走投无路”还有什么词可以形容？侯爵大人犹豫片刻，还是伸出一只手，默不作声地将字条折好，收进到上衣口袋，和那张毛了边的照片紧紧地贴在一起。

从阿周那离开，到阿周那带着早餐回去，不过短短十几分钟的功夫，迦尔纳似乎已经恢复了正常，只是他无论如何不愿再谈及塞米拉米斯来访一事。他看上去无精打采、心不在焉，一不小心就会走神，这让阿周那有种不祥的预感——就好像他已经下定了决心，只是还没有找到说出口的时机而已。

果不其然，等到一天结束，他们俩都已经躺在床上时，在一片黑暗中，迦尔纳轻声呢喃。

“……他，从来没有回头。”

阿周那根本没有睡意，他无声地攥紧盖在身上的床单。

“我经常梦见他……梦见我们分别的那个夜晚。有时我会梦见他掉转回来，敲响我的门，仅仅只是这样我都觉得高兴，甚至狂喜。可是梦总是会在这时醒来……结果，他一次都没出现过，而我再也不可能见到他的脸了。”

“那位医生说得没错。人生在世，总还有些东西值得道别。我曾经拥有过一个宝物，只是那时我还不懂珍惜。”

“我答应过他，‘无论未来发生什么，无论你去到哪里，无论我是否还在你的身边。你都要好好的，要平安无事，要健康又幸福地活下去。’……”

“真讽刺啊。那时的他多么真诚，真诚地祈愿着我的安好，而我竟然只觉得困扰……而现在，就算在梦里，他也不愿来见我。”

“够了。已经受够了。在那颗石头碎掉的时候我就该明白了……我的生命已经所剩无几，需要用在真正有意义的事情上。我已经没有力气去爱他了。”

“……是时候结束了。”

一声颤抖的叹息，随后是布料摩擦发出的窸窸窣窣。迦尔纳模模糊糊地说了声“抱歉”和“晚安”，床头随即便传来他均匀的呼吸声。阿周那睁着眼睛，望着天花板，只觉得心痛如绞，却动弹不得。

过了很久，也许一小时，也许好几个小时之后，阿周那从床上坐了起来。迦尔纳已经沉沉睡去，对外界的动静无知无觉——为什么之前没有发觉呢？在过去，迦尔纳从来不会睡得这样熟，一些微小的动静就能把他惊醒。或许正如塞米拉米斯所言，这个人一直在用昏睡办法忍受惊人的痛苦……而他也已经厌倦这股如影随形的无能为力感了。

阿周那从床上爬了起来，沉默地换上一身整齐的衣服。临走时，他来到迦尔纳的床头，白发的青年仰卧在床上的样子，如同不醒的睡美人。他有很多话想说：想告诉他这还不是结束，想告诉他自己的真实身份，想告诉他自己从没有忘记过他，想告诉他自己至今仍然祈愿着他的安好，想对他说“对不起”……可是，到了最后，这些话全都无足轻重。阿周那俯下身，郑重地、温柔地，在他沉睡的爱人嘴唇上落下一个吻。

而后，年轻的侯爵轻巧地起身离开，戴上帽子，缓缓阖上卧室的门。

时间恰好是午夜，艾略特夫人在二楼的房间里还亮着一盏灯。他蹑手蹑脚地下楼，敲开她的门，对一脸讶异的西西里老妇人露出谦和有礼的微笑。

“抱歉，夫人，这么晚了，我还来打扰你……”阿周那清了清嗓子，“请问，你知道最近的公用电话亭在哪里吗？”

一小时后，费城，格雷斯渡口附近，一家夜间酒馆。

阿周那推开大门，一股二手烟的臭味扑鼻而来。他厌恶地皱起眉头，双眼在昏暗的光线中捕捉到了黑发美女的倩影。她已经在吧台边等着了，手指间夹着一根香烟，仍旧是那身华贵的黑色礼裙，只是随便在身外披了一件厚厚的外套，还真是不怕冷。明明是这样一位佳人，方圆数英尺之内却无人敢接近她，很难想象刚才这里都发生了什么。阿周那叹了口气，朝她走了过去。

还没有出声打招呼，塞米拉米斯就注意到了他，脸上也一并露出高傲的微笑。她抬起下巴：“还真是花了你不少时间啊。”

“是你挑的这个地方太难找了。”

“不是这个。我以为你看到那张字条就会立刻冲过来找我，没想到你居然还有些理智。”她吸了一口烟，“干得不错，阿周那。”

被叫了真名，令阿周那忍不住皱起眉头：“看来你知道我是谁。”

“哦，别在意这种小事。阁下把我该知道的事情都告诉我了——不，就算他不说，我也能自己搞明白。任何一个视力正常的人都能看得出你不可能仅仅只是个护工，你太在乎他了。”她继续笑着，尖酸刻薄，“不是每个人都会不惜伪装身份也要陪在往日爱人身边，多有意思啊——像自虐一样。”

阿周那闭起眼睛，深吸一口气，没有费力去否认任何事：“我们能少说些废话吗？先把正事谈完，之后你想怎么嘲讽我都可以。”

“别把我说得那么无聊。”她轻蔑地哼了一声，伸出一只脚勾出身边的凳子，示意阿周那坐下，“坐吧，你可以给自己点些东西喝。放松一下。”

放松什么啊？黑发青年皱着眉头看了一眼脏兮兮的桌面，拘谨地对酒保说：“一杯水就行了。”

对方头也不抬便离开了，塞米拉米斯捻灭手中的烟头：“所以，你是来问那第三个选择的事情。我没说错吧？”

“没错。”阿周那回答，“可以问一句吗，女士？——为什么非要用这种办法拐弯抹角地告诉我？你就不能直接说吗？”

她嗤笑一声：“因为如果我当场说出来，你一定不会相信我。……人如果不是绝望到了一定程度，是不会在这种事情上赌博的。”

“你的第三选择……那个所谓的‘奇迹’，其实是一场赌博？”

“别误会，不是什么危险的事，不会害死任何人。只是从没有人做过，因而也没人能保证成功率罢了。”

“然后呢？你需要我的什么？”

“你的信任，你的好运……”

“……”阿周那沉默地看着她。

塞米拉米斯笑了笑，说出这句话的下文：“……还有数量多得不可思议的资金。”

话音刚落，年轻的侯爵便露出“果然如此”的表情，叹了口气。

“多少？”他言简意赅地问。

“我不确定，这取决于某个怪胎想对你开价多少。”而她诚实地回答，“不过，如果我是你的话……我会准备好自己全部的身家。”

“真是狮子大开口啊……你知道你在说的是多少钱吗？”

“我心里有数，阿周那侯爵阁下。”

“你指望利用我对他的关心，让我无条件地把自己全部的身家都交出来——而你甚至不能给我一个成功率的保障？……就算想行骗，也该专业点吧。”

“我可没骗你，只是提供一个方案罢了。相不相信、要怎么做，全取决于你有多关心他，阁下。”

阿周那重重地叹了口气。

“这简直毫无公平可言。”他轻声说道，“至少，你也得拿出些足以说服我的东西。像白天那种变魔法一样的把戏可不能算在其中。”

这番话已经多少有些羞辱的意味在其中了，可塞米拉米斯并没有表露反感。她沉吟片刻：“唔，与其说是魔法……不如说是魔术吧？”

“不好意思？”

“没什么，只是无聊的文字游戏罢了。”

说着，她站起身来，拢了拢衣领，朝着门口走去。阿周那瞪着她，满心疑惑，不知道她葫芦里卖的是什么药。然而，塞米拉米斯依旧对此置之不理，她站在门边回过头，对他眨眨眼睛。

“你在等什么？”颇为傲慢、女王般的语气，“不是你说想看证据的吗，还不快跟上来。”

疑虑重重，可阿周那还是依言缓缓站起了身。黑发青年不动声色地整了整帽子，一只手塞进大衣的衣兜里，碰了碰罗宾替他买来的左轮手枪。

他跟上塞米拉米斯的脚步，走进斯库尔基尔河畔的夜色之中。为他带路的女人以吟咏歌曲一般的悠扬声调对他说道：“做好心理准备，阁下。这可会是个很漫长的夜晚。”

闻言，阿周那皱起眉头。突然之间，他在大学里学过的历史知识回到了脑中，他想起来了。

这位名字奇异、举止神秘的女医生自称自己出身于一个叫吕底亚的地方——而吕底亚，正是连接欧亚、毗邻黑海与地中海的小亚细亚土地上，一个曾经无比繁荣、却业已灭亡两千多年的古国的名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 神奇月球要素注入  
> 女帝所提及的莉塔·萝洁安，是《月姬》世界观下死徒二十七祖第十五位，也是FSN世界观下《埃尔梅罗二世事件簿》中出场的“魔眼搜集列车”的正牌列车经理，拥有无痛摘除/移植魔眼的神奇本事，其上所有工作人员都是她的眷属


	7. Chapter 7

第二天早上，罗宾驱车将实习期恰好结束的德罗帕蒂送回了费城郊外的小楼，接替阿周那的工作，而名为“基利蒂”的男人，就此从地表上消失，再无音讯。

对他的不告而别，迦尔纳表现得意外、疑惑又难过。他询问德罗帕蒂，自己是否又做了什么惹人不快的事。他得到了否定的回答，但仅仅如此，无法抹去这股再度被丢下一个人的失落。事实上，对不擅长撒谎的德罗帕蒂而言，假若他再多追问几句，她必然会按捺不住，把全部的实情和盘托出——但好在他什么也没再多问，实际情况已经容不得迦尔纳拥有这么旺盛的好奇心。

塞米拉米斯并没有如她所言，让迦尔纳真的等上足足一个月。仅仅大约两周之后，在这个冷风已去、气候转暖的初春，神秘的黑发女医生便带着她口中“性格古怪的合伙人”、“世上最好的眼科医生”，莉塔·萝洁安女士，造访了这座孤独的小楼。

“事情有了些变化。”她优雅地提起裙摆，笑着解释，“我们想到了更好的办法，也备齐了必要的道具。不必再做什么选择题了。啊，我也没想到，简直走运得好像发生了奇迹一样……高兴吧，小子——你可以暂时把死亡排除到未来的计划之外了。”

于是，此前谈好的事情，就这样开玩笑一样被全盘推翻，气氛突然之间一扫沉重，变得愉快而轻松，也带给几位不明所以的当事人——无论他们在场还是不在场——以无限的迷惑和踌躇。与她们私下交谈过一番之后，迦尔纳接受了这突如其来的改变。他们具体都谈了些什么，即便是德罗帕蒂也不得而知。

自称“莉塔”的女士有着不输于塞米拉米斯的出色姿容，她虽然总被后者反复吐槽，可为人其实却一点不古怪，相反，还异常讨人喜欢。更奇怪的是，当莉塔·萝洁安做完手术、选择离开，她越过门槛的那一刻，所有人，包括迦尔纳这样五感受限的视障人士在内，都已瞬间将她遗忘。无人记得她长什么模样，更无人记得她有一副怎样的嗓音。神奇的眼科医生就如同一阵烟雾，翩然而至，又在顷刻间消失得无影无踪。唯一能让人确信她的确存在过的，就是覆在迦尔纳双眼上的绷带，以及他陷入昏迷状态整整五天的事实。

“我能做的事情已经都做了。”手术结束后，莉塔将塞米拉米斯留在昏睡的迦尔纳身边，自己则走出来，用手帕随意地擦拭着指尖，十分随意地对德罗帕蒂嘱咐道，“如果毒药小甜心想得不错的话，这就是最后的难关——只要梵斯先生能征服它们，就再也没有什么好怕的了。”

黑发的女护士艰难地低头看了一眼摆放在她身边的银瓶，虽然玻璃被做了些处理，装在其中的东西不至于完全暴露在外，可她还是隐约能够看见两只白生生的眼珠在液体中沉浮的影子。德罗帕蒂脸色苍白，复抬起头：“……征服？它们？”

她明显是吓坏了，即便见识过绞肉机般的欧洲战场，也很难接受这种如同神怪小说一样骇人听闻的场面。可身为始作俑者的莉塔只是露出了一个面目模糊的微笑，用仿佛要安慰她，仿佛要继续吓唬她，又仿佛在吃吃发笑般的怪异语调回答：“没错，亲爱的，你要明白，这也是和那几条大河不分伯仲的战场……不过别担心，要打比方的话，也就和赤手空拳打死三只老虎，光身零下十度冬泳过哈德逊河，再负重六十公斤跑二十公里差不多吧，完全没有什么困难。要相信他，他一定能做到的。”

“……”

德罗帕蒂面如死灰地看着她。塞米拉米斯的声音从屋内传来。

“再叫一声小甜心，我就弄死你。”

优雅的声音道出粗俗的威胁，原来“毒药小甜心”说的竟是塞米拉米斯。莉塔·萝洁安听了，发出一声愉快的尖细怪笑，没有回答，也没有再解释什么。她捎上装着眼球的银瓶，心满意足地径自离开。没有人挽留她。她就这么消失在了风中。只有黑发美女不屑又不耐烦的一声轻哼漂浮在微凉的空气中，药水的苦味很快就覆盖了它的存在感。

如同变魔法，或者如塞米拉米斯所言，变魔术一般，这难熬的五天亦如白驹过隙，很快便匆匆逝去。

一个迟到的春天正式来临了。

三个月后。

纽约，曼哈顿。

“身无分文的感觉如何，侯爵阁下？”

阿周那扭过头去，看着餐桌对面的黑发美女。两个人此时正坐在一家开放式小餐馆临街的座位上，享受春日的午间阳光。塞米拉米斯眼前摆放着一个空盘和一杯咖啡，而阿周那则倚靠着廉价皮质沙发，面色略显凝重，身前桌上空无一物。

“没有想象的那么糟糕。”他模棱两可地回答。

在他们身后，不断有人投来好奇的目光。明明是标准的俊男美女组合，出来“约会”却没有任何该有的暧昧亲昵，反而剑拔弩张。操着一口英国口音的男子年轻英俊，虽然脱去了外套，穿着的毋庸置疑仍是应对隆冬时分的衣服，不过，这些细枝末节在塞米拉米斯的奇装异服和出格美貌的衬托下，似乎又不值一提。总而言之，从各方各面看来，呈现在这张桌上的，都是一副令人费解的光景。

然而，往日里，这些常常会让年轻的侯爵坐立不安的视线与议论，此时却好像已经完全打扰不了他了。阿周那轻轻叹了口气：“……比起那个，失去的那些时间更让我在意。”

塞米拉米斯眯起双眼：“失去的才不过区区三个月，不至于让你这么患得患失……我知道你真正在意的是什么。”她抬起咖啡杯，喝了一口咖啡，似乎对味道很是嫌弃，皱着眉头把杯子放回茶托上，“放心吧。正如我们之前说好的那样，那个人的身体状况已经有了很大的改善，视力也成功恢复——他平安无事，已经不会再有性命之忧。”

阿周那肉眼可见地松了口气。

她接着说道：“事实上，据我所知，一周之前，他结束了康复训练，已经离开费城，应邀去往阁下身边。……眼下，没有意外的话，他应该就在纽约。”

“纽约？”他皱起眉头，“你是说，现在？……他就在这里吗？”

“放轻松，纽约很大，他不在曼哈顿，这里不是他们的地盘。目前还不是。”她心不在焉地说着，停顿片刻，切换了话题，“其实，我必须承认，我有一点吃惊。”

“什么？”

“我没有想到他是这样的人。”塞米拉米斯抬起头，脸上带着一丝似有若无的微笑，不知是在嘲讽，还是纯粹在感慨，“曾经在新英格兰声名大噪，又在意大利犯下累累血案的著名黑手党杀手，真面目竟然是如此地……”她思考了一下自己该如何用词，“……多愁善感（Sentimental）。”

黑发青年十分不以为然：“如果我是你的话，我就不会用这个词来形容他。”

塞米拉米斯摇摇头，继续自顾自地说着：“为黑手党卖命的杀手我见过很多，和他优秀得不相上下的也有不少，他们要么生性嗜血，要么满腔怒火，要么冷酷无情……而这个人，他哪一样都不沾。可他的本事偏偏又很出众……难以想象，他到底是抱着什么样的心情去做那些事的。”

阿周那面无表情地看着她。塞米拉米斯识趣地轻笑一声：“只是好奇罢了。我知道，这都不关我的事。”

然而，这一番略显多余的评论已经成功引起了阿周那的兴趣。他伸出一只手，敲击着桌面，若有所思地问道：“可以问你一个问题吗，塞米拉米斯女士？”

“嗯？”

“你为什么要这么做？”

“你是指什么？”

“当然是指帮助迦尔纳。”他直截了当地问，“这本来不在你的责任范畴之内吧？……你接到的命令，应该不是要花费这么大的力气去拯救他的生命。”

“你是说阁下的命令？……哦，他不会介意的。只要能救他，阁下什么都愿意做。”她停顿了一下，学着他的口吻反唇相讥，“而且，如果我是你的话，我就不会那么大声地在这里说出那个名字。”

阿周那对此不予理会：“你知道我不是在说那位阁下。……事实上，阁下无非只能拿人情来说动你，而你也不是直接听从于他的命令，不是吗？”

听了这番话，塞米拉米斯陷入微妙的沉默。她没有肯定，也没有否定，只是咬着下嘴唇轻声说道：“看来，妖精们对你说了不少多余的话啊。”

“女士——”

“没关系，这本来也不是什么秘密。”她打断他，重新直视那双黑白分明的眼睛，“因为，这归根到底，只是我个人的行动而已。”

“你个人的……？”

“我在出生时就被母亲抛弃，侯爵阁下。”黑发美人撩了撩头发，长吁一口气，“她以我为羞耻，将我放在水边，而自己则投湖自杀。是一群鸽子发现了我、保护了我，而你刚刚见到的那些家伙……妖精们将我带走，抚养长大。”

诧异的神色爬上阿周那的眉梢，这个回答明显出乎他的意料。他瞠目结舌了半天，才讷讷地说：“抱歉，我并不是想提你的伤心事……”

“都说了没关系的。我并不想念母亲……不，也不能说完全不想。”塞米拉米斯摇摇头，“明白了自己的身世之后，对我而言，辨别哪些人从小就没有得到过母亲的爱，成了一件容易的事。而他就是这样的人，我第一眼看到他时就明白了。那时，我下意识地想：‘原来你的母亲，也曾经对你见死不救。而现在，我难道要对你做同样的事情吗？’……很可笑吧？就因为这样的理由和一时心软，我背弃了自己被嘱托的责任。”

阿周那的语气柔和下来：“不，这并不可笑。你做了一个高尚的选择。但是……你要如何向你背后的人交代呢？”

“我自有办法，那不是你该操心的事情。”她简单而冷淡地回答，随后歪了歪脑袋，恢复了高傲的态度，“居然说我‘高尚’……坏心眼的家伙。既然如此，那我稍稍回击一下，也没关系吧？”

“什么？”

她络起十指，挑衅地看着他：“你说我做了高尚的选择？然而，实际上为此付出了巨大代价的人是你，不是吗？”

“也许是的吧。”

“你为了救他，甘愿隐姓埋名，甘愿献出一切。可到了最后，你却不愿意让他知道你都为他做了些什么……这是为何？难道说，侯爵阁下有扮演无言跟随、默默守护的高尚角色的癖好吗？”

“当然不是。”阿周那下意识就否认，又偏开视线，窘迫地摸了摸鼻尖，“我当然会让他知道的……只要时机合适的话。”

“我还以为你会说，你不想让他因为你的付出而受到道德绑架，从而不得不和你在一起……之类的话。”

“哦，相信我，女士。如果靠绑的可以把他绑在我身边，我一定毫不犹豫地动手。”阿周那不安地嗤笑了一声，“只是，现在的情况还容不得我这么做，我只是有这样的预感而已。”

“难道不是因为，他其实是你的异父哥哥吗？”

“这也是……原因之一。”他艰难地呼出一口气，快速而低声地自言自语，“天哪，上帝还要跟我开多少次恶意的玩笑？原来那家伙早就已经知道了……他一定认为，我们的关系是一个错误。所以才会那么……”

塞米拉米斯做了个优雅的鬼脸：“也许是这样吧。可是，即使如此，你们的血缘关系可以阻止你吗？你的想法有什么改变吗？……你该不会想告诉我，一夜之间，你就能把你的这份感情变成某种兄友弟恭的亲情假象吧？”

“怎么可能，自欺欺人也要有个限度。”阿周那似乎被逗乐了，“我的想法至今也没有变过。我不想结束，不想放手，不想‘适可而止’。我无论如何都还是希望他能够在我身边。总有一天，我会带走他，到一个谁也不认识我们的地方去，远离这一切是非。只是……”

“只是？”

“只是，我总在想，一直以来，我的心愿、我的行为，对他而言，是否过于自私。”阿周那闭上双眼，坦诚地回答，“我其实从来都不知道……他是怎么看待我的。再加上这些令人烦恼的身外要素……假如我对他而言真的已经和路人无异，假如他不愿意放弃自己的新生活，假如他不愿跟我走……我该怎么办呢？”

这时，笑容可掬（但好像有点僵硬）的女服务员从塞米拉米斯背后走上前来，打断了他们的谈话。她同阿周那不痛不痒地闲聊了几句，而后递上了账单。已经一贫如洗的侯爵阁下毫不客气地将这玩意递给了塞米拉米斯，后者叹了口气，在上面签下了一个名字，告诉她记在这个人名下即可。女服务员看了一眼，便心知肚明地离开。塞米拉米斯重新将注意力放回阿周那身上。

“原来，这才是你最担心的事情啊……不，这份考虑合情合理。我得说，你总算也有些可爱之处了。”她柔声评价道。

平白被当作了小孩子的阿周那给了她一个白眼：“我就当你在夸奖我了。”

“本来就是夸奖。能够思考这样的问题，作为一个恋爱中的男人，已经可以算是十足的长进了。”塞米拉米斯点头，“只是，纵然有值得褒奖之处……我还是得骂你一声，蠢货。”

阿周那猛地转过头，瞪大了眼：“蠢——？！”

“蠢货。”她吐词清晰，一字一句地说道，“而且我不会向你解释为什么。侯爵阁下——你就心怀这种恐惧，去继续你的挣扎、你的追逐吧。”

言毕，塞米拉米斯从自己的座位里站起身来，潇洒地挥舞了一下衣袖。看着她拿起手包的姿势，被无端批评了一顿的阿周那十分无奈：“要走了吗？”

“接应你的人马上就要到了。”她不置可否，眨眨眼睛，说起话来，仍旧用着女王般的姿态，“如果你肚子终于饿了，可以点些东西，打包带走吃，就当我请客。我推荐这里的法式奶油炖菜。”

如一阵黑色的风般，她掠过阿周那的身边，朝店外走去，一句如同耳语般的嘱咐悄然落进他耳中：“……还有，从妖精们那里得到的知识，还望你不要告诉任何人。”

他并没有回答，深知这并非请求，而是命令。那些居住在星球之里的生物大方而慷慨，却也同样残酷无情、性格难以捉摸。阿周那可不想去试探他们。曾经，他是个无比坚决的唯物主义者，可历经这段不可思议的时间之后，世界的模样在他眼中已经天翻地覆。如今，看着屋外街道上平平无奇的阳光、地砖与路灯，一股恍惚的敬畏心便油然而生。一时间，他甚至无法辨别什么是假，而什么是真。

阿周那就这么在位置上呆坐了大约二十分钟，甚至连女服务生前来收走塞米拉米斯留下的餐具都没有发觉。而后，扑通一声，又有一个人在他对面的位置上坐下。

“好久不见。”罗宾嬉皮笑脸，语调轻松而调侃地对他打招呼，“身无分文的感觉如何啊，侯爵阁下？”

“……”某个人好像刚刚才说过一模一样的话。阿周那看着自己的友人，微笑了一下，明明已经久违了好几个月，他却感觉好像昨天才见过他似的，“不瞒你说——我感觉挺好的。”

“很乐观嘛，没有精神崩溃比什么都好。”罗宾取下头上的报童帽，摸摸后脑勺的头发，“先说一句，阿周那老爷，纯粹出于好奇——你平白无故消失了三个月，庞大的资产一夜之间被挥霍一空，而那位先生在你离奇失踪之后，也像是被耶稣亲了一下一样，奇迹般突然康复……这一切有联系吗？到底发生了什么事？”

阿周那仍旧只是微笑，并选择避重就轻：“发生了什么其实并不重要。重要的是，即使如此，你仍然愿意来见我……现在的我，可没办法给你付报酬了哦？”

罗宾有些难为情地摸了摸后颈，耳根不经意地变红了：“好像确实是这样……我还没仔细考虑过。啊，都不是什么大事！反正你我都还活着，四肢完整，精神健全，以后如何，总会有办法的啦！”

看着这不知是没心没肺，还是自暴自弃的笑容，阿周那点了点头：“那往后就需要你多多关照了，我的朋友。”

高贵的侯爵阁下以如此恭谦的态度、如此友善的眼神对待他，明显让罗宾感到又尴尬，又得意，他涨红了脸，不知如何回应，只得在身上胡乱摸了半天，掏出一卷报纸，十分突兀地询问道：“那个……想看看报纸吗？刚刚在车站买的。”

阿周那茫然地眨了眨眼，还是把这个指着自己鼻尖的东西接了过来：“那我就不客气了。”

他将报纸在桌上铺开阅读，见这人终于不再盯着自己，罗宾自在了起来，开始在背景里滔滔不绝，说的内容无非都是这三个月里的近况，诸如德罗帕蒂终于如愿在费城儿童医院找到了一份护士的工作、前线战友给他写来了信、最近突然成为话题的神秘学俄国作家、他在小楼附近与一位黑头发棕皮肤诡异陌生人的不期而遇……而后，阿周那皱起眉头，叫住了他：“罗宾。”

“嗯？啊，这件事啊。”罗宾的絮叨戛然而止，他低下头，发现阿周那眼前摊开的报纸上正用极大的字体写着一条新闻：某条享誉世界的著名皇家邮轮，在从英国出发、前往美国的处女航中遭遇事故沉没——这甚至已经不是最新的新闻，如今只不过是统计出遇难者的名单，并予以刊载公开而已。

“很可怕，不是吗？”罗宾耸耸肩，做了个鬼脸，“在大西洋正中被一座突然冒出来的冰山撞沉，谁知道它竟然会遭遇这种命运呢？那么声势浩大的宣传，上面搭载的可都是些贵客……”

“这是多久之前的事情了？”阿周那打断他，继续问道。

“我想想……大概是一周之前吧。当时还挺轰动的，人人都在谈论这件事。”他回忆了一下，诚实地回答，“怎么了，有什么不对吗？”

“是吧……不是。”阿周那看起来惊呆了，连话都有些说不囫囵，他指着版面上的两个名字，结结巴巴地问道，“这是……这两个人是……”

“嗯？”罗宾凑了过去，读出这两个名字，他并不认识这两个人，但从相同的姓氏可以看出，他们无非是父子、兄弟或者叔侄。无论如何，这两人此时都已葬身鱼腹，“这两个人怎么了？是你的熟人吗？”

“我不确定……我记得不是很清楚。我只听过这两个名字几次，还是在小时候。”阿周那摇着头，“我的母亲……你知道我的母亲贡蒂是从美国嫁到英国的‘镀金新娘’吧？”

“知道，那又怎么了？”

“她来自新泽西，一个平民出身的商贾家族，从事运输业，非常富有。而这两个人，应该是她的哥哥，和侄子，也就是这个巨富家族的第一第二顺位继承人的名字。”

“原来如此，这是你的亲人？我很抱歉，节哀顺变……然后呢？”

阿周那呆滞地转过脸，似乎不能相信自己都说到这份上了，他居然还没有听懂：“罗宾，我的朋友，你还没明白这意味着什么吗？我的母亲并没有其他兄弟在世，而女性没有继承权——这意味着，根据法律，从现在开始……外祖父的第一顺位继承人就是我了。”

罗宾瞪大了眼睛，瞠目结舌看看他，再看看报纸。没有想到，他的朋友贫穷了还不到一天的时间，就再度变得富可敌国。然而，这恐怖、不祥、又异乎寻常的天降好运，带给阿周那的却只有惊，没有喜。他们一同陷入沉默，不知道该向对方说什么。就在这时，街上突然传来一声欢呼，一个年轻人在路上狂奔、呐喊，他的话语中透露出的狂喜吸引了所有人的注意力。

“德国投降了！”

“我们胜利了！”

“战争结束了！”

“战争——结束了！……”

一声又一声，他的叫喊传递着好消息。更多的人从电报和收音机中听到了确切的新闻，一股喜悦的浪潮逐渐在人群中泛滥开来。一时间，大家忘却了生活的艰辛与繁重，走上街头，为难能可贵的和平，与即将从远方战场归来的亲人奔走相庆。然而，阿周那和罗宾这两位老兵却无法加入到欢庆的队列中去。他们都苍白着一张脸，面上写着与四周的氛围格格不入的凝重。罗宾轻声问道：“所以说……阿周那老爷，该怎么办好呢？要放弃继承吗？”

阿周那深吸一口气，站起身来，将报纸整齐地折好：“我不知道，罗宾。你不了解我的外祖父，虽然我对他其实也知之甚少……但从我母亲说过的一些往事看来，这也许不是一件我说放弃就能放弃的东西。只有一件事很明白：这种残酷的好运还没有放过我。看来，我又有得忙了。”

他穿上大衣，将报纸塞进大衣内侧，整好帽子，朝着餐厅外走去。习惯性地，他顺手摸了摸心口处、口袋里的那张照片。这似乎给了他一些勇气，让他下定了某个决心。只是此时此刻，还没有人知道，阿周那到底做好了怎样的打算。

远在大西洋另一侧，作为同盟国核心的德国在法国康边签订了停战协议，正式向协约国投降。欧洲战场上的硝烟偃旗息鼓，第一次世界大战正式宣告结束。

而与此同时，在或许无人关心的角落里，美国宪法第十八号修正案终于得到了足够的支持，近代史上最严格的禁酒令即将于次年的1月1日起生效。对恪守清教徒信条的团体而言，这甚至是比世界大战的结束更加令人欢欣鼓舞的消息；在他们心中，似乎只要消灭了所有的酒水，就可以消除宗教意义上的堕落，进而为所有人开启通往天堂的大门。无知的羔羊们还全然不知，独断专行的恶法将会给生于地下、行于地下的人们带去多么邪恶的繁荣，亦将会把这诞生于新大陆方舟上的国家拖进一个怎样混乱而肮脏的新时代。

无论如何，那都是后话了。历史的车轮滚滚向前，辙下的众生碌碌庸庸。谁生，谁死，都自有命运（Fate）来定夺。世界已经就此翻过了一个新的篇章。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在此特意注明惨遭魔改的历史事件：
> 
> 第一次世界大战的结束时间（被提前大约半年）  
> 泰坦尼克号的沉没时间（被推后大约六年）  
> 美国禁酒令的通过时间与生效时间（被提前大约一年）
> 
> 自此，所有番外都已完结，接下来就是《无人不冤》的下部《择日而亡》  
> 等等我哦_(:зゝ∠)_


End file.
